


Joining The Kombat

by KuroBakura



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Boys Kissing, Canon Gay Character, Canon-Typical Violence, Crush at First Sight, Crushes, Gay Male Character, Gay Rights, Homophobic Language, M/M, Mortal Kombat, Nudity, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Pre-Game: Mortal Kombat X, Pre-Slash, Rating May Change, Running Away, Sharing a Bed, Showers, Swimming, Underwear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2020-12-27 07:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 32,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21115022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: Koma is a demon who lives with a family of humans ever since he was a baby. Being a demon living among humans may seem easy but truly..it is not. Koma just wants to be able to be himself. And just because he is a demon, doesn’t mean he is automatically evil.When he runs away during a tsunami that is hitting his village, Koma realizes that this was going to be the only way that he can get away from his strict family. But along his journey, Koma meets a God named Raiden who challenges him to a battle. What Koma did not know that this battle was going to change his life even more.Koma ends up becoming a shaolin warrior and training among Raiden and few other warriors, too. But one particular warrior that he comes across peaks not only his interest but his heart, too.Will Koma be able to become one of the most powerful shaolin warriors or be disgraced once again?





	1. Washed Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During a tsunami, Koma gets caught up in the horrible storm near his village. But for him, it is a blessing or a curse that it happened?

Koma laid on his bed, looking up at the ceiling. He was not able to get any sleep on this night. For many reasons. Being a demon can have it perks but also...it can be a living hell. While he wants adventure, his family wants him to settle down with a woman and have a family. Yeah, right. Like that is ever going to happen when it comes to Koma. Koma is not the kind that just can “settle down”. Plus...if Koma is going to get married...it certainly will not be to a woman. Even if his family knows that he is attracted to other men, they think that he is just trying to get out of marriage. Which, is is not entirely true.

  
But...at least having his room near the ocean was a good thing though...it made only yearn for ad entire even more whenever he looked out of it. He let out a sigh. It feels like that he will never got out of the village. Not at this rate. As Koma closed his eyes to try to finally get some sleep, he heard some running footsteps in the hallway. Koma got up from the bed and quickly went over to the door and then opened it. As someone ran past him, his curiosity was getting to him.

”What is going on?” Koma asked the person calmly. The person did not even stop to respond.

”A huge storm is coming! A huge storm is coming!” The persons exclaimed as they ran and disappeared down the hallway. Koma felt confused as he suddenly heard a huge clash of thunder roar in the sky. He ran back into his room to look outside of the window. The sea was roaring wildly and a vein of lightning appeared in the sky, too, all of a sudden. Usually, a storm on its own was not bad but...this is could more than just a storm. It was going to be a tsunami! Koma gathered a bag of things and quickly headed out of the room. But...he was not going to gather with the others of the household. No, Koma had a plan. Koma opened his window and slipped through it with his bag and headed quickly to the coast.

”Maybe...maybe I can finally make my escape!” Koma thought to:himself as he ran as fast as he could to the coast. When he finally reached it, Koma climbed along the coast and found an abandoned cave. Still could see his home from a distance but no one could see him from there. Being soaked in rain, Koma quickly climbed inside of the hole in the coast and stayed put. He felt bad that he was doing this but at the same time, he felt like it was a sigh of relief. He was sick and tired of his family not supporting him and if they were not going to change their opinions about him anytime soon then it was time to say goodbye. 

  
“So long, everyone. I am going to be in my own now. And if it takes a tsunami to do this then so be it.” Koma said to himself as he watched his house as the storm happened. A little bit later, the waves started to become more and more higher. Also...it was getting closer to the village. _His_ village. All of a sudden as a gigantic wave formed, a flash of lightning blocked his view and when he looked at his village again, his home was gone in the blink of an eye. Koma’s eyes widened as he saw his home as now a pile rubble and wood. A tear streamed down one of his cheeks. He never expected for his home to truly be gone but yet...coming to the coast was actually a good idea.

Koma was not heartless, though. Hehe did worry that something did happen to his family but it was not a good idea to leave his spot where he was safe..for now. He ducked back into the cave and got comfortable. This was the last time he was going to see his family and/or the village for the rest of his life. By the time Koma wakes up tomorrow, there may not be much of a village left. He can not let that stop him. Koma needed to be in his own. All Koma wants is a life of his own and freedom where he can just be himself and help others.

As he turned to his side for comfort and held his bag close to his body as much as he could, Koma wondered what his life is going to be like in the future. So many possibilities, both good and bad. But...whatever may come his way, Koma will get through it. Koma may be a bit feminine when it comes to his looks but Koma is actually a powerful warrior. He was best with a sword but he can use a multitude of weaponry. So, survival is not going to be tough for him. Koma just hopes he can make it through the tsunami tonight. It took a little while but Koma was able to fall asleep through the tsunami I for the rest of the night.

####

Morning finally hit as a ray of sunshine peered through the cave and hot against Koma’s face as he started to wake up from his slumber. Koma stretched as he sat up on the ground. He turned his head as he saw a bird standing near the entrance of the cave. Koma also noticed the blue sky outside of the cave as well. Koma got up from the ground and rushed over to the entrance of the cave. He peaked out once again. The air and sea was calm. Koma also got a better view of the village. There were a few buildings destroyed by the tsunami, including his home. But for the most part, a lot of the village seems fine except for minor damage, too.

Koma let out a sigh. He was definitely gone for good and wondered if he family was even worrying about him or even cares about him. Either way, Koma knew that he was no longer welcomed home. Koma went back into the cave and grabbed his bag. He needed to get out of the cave as soon as he can. Koma did not want to be found. Not now and not ever.  


“I better get out of here, just in case someone decides to try to find me. I will be okay. I know I will be. It will take some time to get to. It will be better than being stuck in the village for the rest of my life. And wherever life takes me, I am ready for it and the challenges ahead.” Koma said to himself. A few minutes later, Koma climbed out of the cave and headed to the right of the coast. He found a fish to eat along the way near the coast. Before long, he was officially away from the vial age and on his own. There was no stopping him either. Koma felt like a huge weight was lifted off of his shoulders and no one’s ignorant making him feel claustrophobic.   
  


He took one good back for a few seconds then quickly headed on his way. Koma was on his own. No more family, no more home. No more feeling like he had to please other people. No more of any of that. Koma is _free_. Free to do whatever he wants now. Will he be able to survive until he found his true home once again? Koma will find out sooner or later if this was truly a good idea or not, too.


	2. Prepare for Battle!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only a couple of days into his journey and Koma has a run in with a mysterious man who wants to see what Koma can do. By challenging him to a fight.

It has been two days. Two days since Koma ran away and left his family. So far, everything has not been going too bad for him. Except for food. Koma has been not been able to find good food sources. He was hungry but not starving. As Koma walked in a forest, he started to feel a be tired. There was another thing that he has been lacking since he started his journey. And that was sleep. Koma needed it badly, too. His body felt so exhausted. All of a sudden, he noticed a nice tree with a good patch of grass underneath it.

Koma quickly rushed over to it and sat down underneath it. He leaned back against the tree and took a deep breath. The air around him was calming to him. It also began to automatically make him feel sleepy.   
  


“I guess that I can take a little nap before continuing a little further. After all, I need to take care of my health, too.” Koma thought to himself. Koma relaxed against the tree as he eyes started to close. It did not take too long for the demon to fall asleep. He slept soundly, too. Koma loved taking naps in nature. It was something he has always enjoyed every since he was a child and being able to do this against without being judged made him happy. Yet...he missed his family. Koma was having conflict about it but it was too late to go back now. And even if he went back, there would be a chance of Koma getting kicked out for not joining the family while the tsunami was going on. No. Koma was on his own. For good. There was no way he can go back after all of this.

Koma will eventually find a place to call his own. It will take some time but he felt that deep down in heart that he will.

**#####**

A few hours has passed as Koma slept underneath the tree. He felt so comfortable that he did not want to get up. He might even camp here for the rest of the day. Koma needed the rest. After all, he was been on foot for since he left. During his nap...he was being watched. All of a sudden, a noise startled Koma as he suddenly opened his eyes wide in reaction. He looked around but he did not see any thing or any one. Koma stood up.

”If someone is here, please make yourself known! I am not afraid to fight you if I have to!” Koma exclaimed and instructed. No one or anything spoke a word or made a sound. Eeven though, Koma was not going to back down, on the inside, he began to slightly panic. Koma conjured a sword with his magic powers in one of his hands. 

“I am not playing around! Make yourself known! This is your last warning!” Koma exclaimed and commanded. Suddenly, Koma turned his head to where he heard footsteps coming from. When they stopped, a man appeared in front of him. Koma felt both nervous and confused to who this person could be or is. But when the man looked at Koma, Koma’s eyes widened in surprise.

”You seem brave. May be even a little too brave.” The man spoke to him. 

“You are Lord Raiden!” Koma spoke back to the man. The man smiled.

”I am not sure if that is good thing that you know about me or a bad thing that you do. Why are you here in this forest?” Raiden said back and then asked a question.

”Because I am traveling. I just recently left my home not too long ago and I am trying to find a place to call my own or somewhere to stay...that will accept demons, of course.” Koma explained to Raiden. 

“Why did you leave your home? Do you have a family?” Raiden asked another couple of questions. 

“Because I could take having to hide who I am to please others. All I want is just be myself and be happy...for once. As for my family...I do have one but they end er could accept me nor want me to just be who I am in front of them and the village where I come from. Though...some of my village has be destroyed by a tsunami, including my home. So, in a way...I technically have no home to go home to, regardless.” Koma explained to the God. Raiden noticed the sword in Koma’s hand.

”Can you fight?” Raiden suddenly asked. Koma was not sure why he would exactly ask that right now but he was not going to question it.

”Yes. I am pretty skilled, honestly. I am not trying to boast about it but I just am being honest.” Koma replies to the question.

”I like that in a warrior.” Raiden told him.

”A warrior?” Koma asked a question this time. Raiden nodded.

”Yes and after seeing that sword...I would like to see how you fight as well.” Raiden answered him. Koma did not know how to exactly react to that.

”You...want to..fight me?” Koma asked another question.

”Correct.” Raiden replied.

”Are you sure you really want to do that? Why do you suddenly wanted to fight me?” Koma asked yet another couple of questions to the God.” 

“Because I want to see you potential. I want to see how you fight and if you can withstand the powers of a god.” Raiden explained to him.

”What do I get if I win?” Koma asked.

”We will discuss that after. If you do win, of course. And if you lose, well, there is nothing really to lose. I just personally want to see how you fight. That’s all, to be honest. I promise that you will not be disappointed.” Raiden answered. Koma thought about it for a moment. He wonders what will happen if he does win but yet, if he loses, there is nothing actually to lose, hopefully. Either way, it was going to be a win-win situation.

”Are you sure that nothing will happen if I lose?” Koma asked, just to make sure. Raiden nodded again.

”Yes. Nothing will happen. And you will not see me again if you do.” Raiden replied once more. After hearing that, Koma made his final decision.

”Well, I guess if I got nothing to lose then...I am up for the challenge! Plus, I am curious about how you fight, too!” Koma spoke to Raiden, giving him his final answer. Raiden definitely loves that answer.   


“Then, prepare for the fight!” Raiden exclaimed as he got into fighting position. Koma readied himself into fighting position. Both of them were ready to fight. Koma was about to show Raiden what he has got. He was going to not let him down easily. When Koma fights, he fights. Koma hopes that this fight will not be too much. But if Koma does win the fight...what is it exactly that Raiden have in store for him?


	3. Raiden vs Koma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koma and Raiden are about to fight. Who will come out on top?

** **

  
Lightning sparked from Raiden’s body as he was getting his power charged up. Koma, on the other hand, felt like he did not need to use mouth of his power. He wanted to just use his strength. But yet..when it comes to Raiden, Koma may have to sooner or later. It looks like that Raiden is not going to go easy on him. As soon as Raiden counted to three, the two of them ran towards each other and started to fight. Koma and Raiden were dodging each other’s punches but Raiden got Koma with a kick as Koma suddenly fell to the ground.

Koma quickly got up from the ground and and jumped into the air as he grabbed onto the God. He flipped and threw Raiden forward, causing him to hit his back against the tree that Koma took a nap against. Surprisingly, that actually did hurt Raiden a bit as he hit the ground. He was not going to let Koma win so easily. There was something that Raiden could see within Koma. If Koma was going to fight, Raiden wanted to fight him like his life depended on it. Raiden got up from the ground and flew towards the demon and grabbed him. He pounded Koma into the ground and held him there as he started to punch him. This started to make Koma’s rage grow within him.

All of a sudden, Koma’s eyes started to glow as markings started to pop up on his body and face. Raiden stopped as a flash of light started to blind him and felt himself being knocked away. When the flash disappeared, Raiden looked and saw a light purple aura around Koma as he quickly stood up from the ground. His eyes were glowing as he stared at the god. Koma let a shout as he suddenly ran towards the thunder god. Raiden ran towards Koma and the two of them began to become a bit more brutal with one another.   
  


Koma was not trying to kill Raiden but his rage was so deep within him that...he may not be able to stop it. And Raiden could see that, he has seen enough of what Koma could do and he was impressed. Raiden suddenly stopped and teleported behind Koma.

”Enough!” Raiden shouted. Koma stopped and turned to look at Raiden. He stood there for a moment as Koma began to return to normal. When Koma was back to his normal self, he fell to the ground as his energy was low. Raiden walked over to Koma and sat in the ground next to him.

”You fight well. You won this fight.” Raiden said to the exhausted demon. Koma laid on his back in the grass as he looked up at Raiden.

”I did not mean to go hard on you like that. I..do not know what came over me.” Koma said to him.   
  


  
“No need to worry. I _wanted _to do that. I wanted to see what you could do and I was right. You definitely have potential. A lot of it, too. ...How would you like to join the Shaolin Warriors?” Raiden told and then asked him. Koma sat up as soon as he felt like he had enough energy.

”I have heard of them. I have always wanted to be one but...I never thought it was possible.” Koma said back to him.

”Why do you think that it is impossible?” Raiden asked another question. Koma let out a sigh.

”Could they ever accept a demon among them? A homosexual demon at that? I am not evil, I assure you but...people will assume and judge without me being able to show them that I am not like that at all.” Koma explained to Raiden.

”Oh, you will fit in. Do not let others influence what you think about yourself. As far as who your heart desires, that does not matter. We will also feed, shelter and clothe you in return for training. It is better than venting on your own and with those skills that you got, you will go far. How does that sound?” Raiden replied to him and then asked another question. Koma was not exactly a fighter nor truly liked to fight but yet, Raiden was right. It was better than being on his own and alone. Plus, maybe...just maybe this is what his calling is. To be a Shaolin Warrior.   
  


Koma was still not sure if he should to this. There was just something that was holding him back from accepting the request.

”Are you sure that I will be okay? I am not asking for special treatment. I just want to make sure because when it comes to normal humans, I haven’t had good experiences with them but I do not judge unless I start to know the person well enough. Also...I am not exactly manly in allerance either but I do have strength.as you have witnessed from the fight that we just had.” Koma asked him a question this time and explained. Raiden nodded.

”Ai will make sure that nothing happens to you because you are a demon. I promise. We do not judge on appearance either.” Raiden said to him. Koma smiled. He thought about it for another minute before making his final decision once again. After a minute, Koma looked up at the thunder god with a smile on his face.

”I...I accept your offer.” Koma spoke then extended his arm and hand towards Raiden. Raiden extended his towards Koma’s and the two of them shook hands. When they stopped, Koma and Raiden got off of the ground and Koma went over to the side of the tree to grab his bag then headed back over to Raiden.

”I will follow you. Lead the way!“ Koma said to him. Raiden nodded and the two of them started to leave the forest. Koma did not know if he should truly trust Raiden but for now, he had no choice. At least, it was place where he can rest, eat and such. Though...will the other warriors be able to truly accept him or will he treated like he was back in his village?


	4. Upon Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koma arrives at the training temple with Raiden.

Koma and Raiden arrived to the training grounds. For Koma, it felt so calm and serene. It felt like a home. And way more of one that the one with his family. As much as Koma was not into violence, he was a fighter. The demon will fight but he will not kill. It is against his nature. Koma followed Raiden to a large building on the grounds. As they walked, Koma saw a man walking by. His skin was tan and hair was in a ponytail that went all the way down to his bottom.   
  


“Wow. He’s beautiful.” Koma thought to himself as he kept on following Raiden. When they finally reached the temple, Raiden went inside first with Koma following behind him. There was a man sitting on a large throne. The man looked at the two of them. Koma felt a bit nervous all of a sudden. The expression on the man’s face did not seem too welcoming for him. The man looked at Raiden.

”I have brought you a new student to be trained. His skills are quite good already but still, I think you should give him a chance.” Raiden said to the man and suggested. The man got up from the throne and walked over to Koma. As he looked up up and down, Koma felt nervous but stayed calmed as much as he could. He did not want to do anything to screw up his chances to get into his place. When the man stopped looking over the demon, he stood up in front of Koma and looked him in the face.

”What is your name, young man?” The man asked Koma. Koma gulped.

”Koma.” Koma replied. The man nodded. As much as Koma does not being judged, at this point, he could not help that. After all, you need to be qualified enough to get into a place like this. He is a hard worker, too. And Koma will do anything to prove his worth. Mentally and physically. The man looked at Raiden.

”Are you sure about him?” The man asked Raiden. This made Koma feel a little alarmed.

”I do not mean to sound rude but is anything wrong?” Koma suddenly asked the two of them. Raiden and the man looked at him. Koma looked at the ground, feeling he did something wrong. Raiden and the man looked at each other again.

”If he is strong enough to defeat a God, I think there is your answer.” Raiden said to the man. The man’s eyes widened.

”He defeated a god?” The man asked. Raiden nodded.

”We did fight each other but he was too powerful for me to defeat.” Raiden replied. Koma looked up with his eyes widened in shock.

”Why is he lying to him? Why? He does not need to do that!” Koma thought to himself. All of a sudden, Raiden and the man looked at Koma. Koma snapped out of his thoughts as he focused in the two older men once again. The other man smiled.

”I will let him join. You better be telling the truth, Raiden.” The man said to Raiden. Raiden smiled. Koma was shocked that it was that easy.

”I am a God. I would never lie to anyone.” Raiden said back to him. The man nodded. After another 30 minutes and Koma signing a contract, Raiden and Koma left the building. The only thing they could do now is wait until he gets assigned to a room. As they waited in a bench, Koma looked at Raiden.

”You did not have to be dishonest with him like that.” Koma suddenly spoke up. Raiden looked at Koma.   
  


  
“When was I being dishonest?” Raiden asked him back.

”You said that I could defeat a God. There is no way that I could do that!” Koma replied to him. Raiden smiled.

”Honestly, I think you could defeat a God. That’s why I threw in the towel when I saw you lowering up because I can see that I would have lost immensely.” Raiden explained to him. Koma was surprised. He thought about something before he spoke again. Koma turned his head to look at Raiden this time.

”...You really think I could do that?” Koma asked him. Raiden nodded.

”I truly think you can. Plus, I can also see that you have a lot of potential. I was going to do anything for you to be here. But, the Master also knows potential when he sees it as well. So, I was not being exactly dishonest. I embellished a little bit, he’s but not being dishonest.” Raiden answered and explained to him. Koma smiled.

”I apologize for thinking you were being dishonest.” Koma said to Raiden.

”It is fine. Do not worry about it.” Raiden said back to him. As Koma looked forward again, he saw the guy from before when he arrived standing across from them, talking to another student. Koma blushed as he looked at him. Raiden noticed.

”You okay?” Raiden asked. Koma snapped out of it and looked at Raiden once again.

”Y-yes. By the way, the one with the long hair...who is that?” Koma replied and then asked as he quickly pointed at someone for a couple of seconds then put his hand down. 

“That is Kung Jin. He has not been here long either. Only a couple of months.” Raiden answered. Koma had a thought pop up in his head.

”I do have another question.” Koma spoke.

”And that would be?” Raiden asked back. Koma gulped before he asked the question.

“Do they accept students who are...homosexual?” Koma asked. Koma worries that if someone found out that he was gay, they would kick him out because of it. Raiden smiled.

”As I told one of my other students before about this same sunject, the other only care about what is your heart, not whom your heart desires.” Raiden replied to him. Koma smiled. He felt so much better about that. At least he knows that he will not be judged for that. For the rest of the time, Koma and Raiden took a tour of the training grounds and such for most of the day until Koma was assigned to a room. All he knows that is was going to have a roommate.

**#####**

As Koma places the last item from his bag onto a shelf, he heard the door to the room open. Koma turned around and saw someone come into the room. His eyes widened as he saw that it was guy that he was looking at before! The person closed the door behind then looked at Koma. Now, the two of them were close to each other for the first time since Koma arrived The man smiled at him.

”You must be Koma! Raiden told me about you!” The man said to him. Koma blushed.

”And you are Kung Jin. Am I correct?” Koma said back and then asked him a question. The man nodded.

”Yes! That is me!” Kung Jin replied to him. Koma smiled.

”I hope you do not having a roommate.” Koma said to him.   
  


  
“Honestly, I do not mind it. Hope you’re better than my last one. The one was such a bastard. But...I do not see you being like that at all.” Kung Jin responded to him. Koma felt happy about that for some reason. Though...he still felt uneasy about something.

”You can tell that I am a demon, right?” Koma asked him. Kung Jin nodded.

”You do not think I am automatically evil, do you?” Koma asked another question.

”Not at all! I know not all demons are evil. Trust me, you have nothing to worry about. You are good in my book.” Kung Jin answered. Koma felt a whole lot better now.

”Thank you, Jin. By the way...how do you feel about homosexuals?” Koma said and then and then another question.

”I feel that love is love, no matter what gender of the couple. How about you?” Kung Jin replied and asked another question as well.

”I feel the same way as you do about this. I am just glad I am not the only one who does.” Koma replied to his question. Kung Jin smiled again. The two of them stood there for a minute before Kung Jin when over to his side of the room and started to remove his clothing and get into something more comfortable. Koma sat kn the bed.  
  


”I hope you are okay with me getting undressed in front of you. I mean, we are two men after all.” Kung Jin spoke up. Koma gulped as he looked at Kung Jin.

”I-I do not mind it at all.” Koma said back to him. Kung Jin then continued to changed in front of Koma with his back turned to him. When Kung Jin removed his shirt, Koma blushed but when Kung Jin removed his pants, Koma swallowed. Hard. He has never seen such a beautiful backside on a person until now. Kung Jin was the most grievous man that Koma has ever seen in life..well..backside wise he is.   
  


“I am so glad that I decided to come here.” Koma thought to himself as Kung Jin finished getting dressed. When he turned around, Koma’s face was so red because of all the blushing that he was doing right now. Kung Jin smiled.

”Are you okay?” Kung Jin asked. Koma snapped out of it as soon as he heard Kung Jin’s voice speak to him. Koma nodded.

”I am fine. Thank you. I think I need sleep. Got a big day tomorrow.” Koma said back then told him. Kung Jin likes the idea and decided to do the same. He got into his bed and got comfortable in it. Koma did the same thing in his. Kung Jin was happy to have a new roommate. He just hope that Koma is not like the last guy. Which Kung Jin does not want to remember at all. Koma felt glad to be here as well and have Kung Jin as a roommate. Though..Koma hopes that nothing goes wrong. After all, with a hot guy like Kung Jin being the roommate..things can either go really good...or really bad.


	5. “Cutie”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koma may not be the only person who is gay but he quickly finds out who the other person could be.

It has been two weeks since Koma has been his training as a warrior. So far, it has been a bit tough but nothing that he could not handle. He also already has made a friend as well. And that friend being his roommate, Kung Jin. They have quite a lot in common. It felt nice to be able to be yourself around somebody for once. Koma felt like he was just at home. Not to mention that other trainees have been nice to him as well. Raiden has also been helping, too. In a way, Koma was glad that he left his home but yet, he somewhat regretted it. But being a demon aiming humans was not easy and for that, that is why he had to do what he did. Koma had to run away.

As Koma kicked the fighting dummy, Kung Jin was watching from across as he took a drink of water from his cup. Kung Jin was loving the way that Koma was fighting the dummy. And imagining him fighting an actual person was turning him on quite a bit. At least the water was keeping him cool and calm in that way. When Koma finished his “finishing move”, Kung Jin clapped in amazement. Koma turned to him while he was panting and smiled. Kung Jin was also smiling at him.

”You like that, huh?” Koma asked him. Kung Jin nodded back after he stopped clapping and heard the demon’s question.

”I liked it a lot! You are really quick in your and also graceful at the same time.” Kung Jin replied to him. Koma slightly blushed.

”You truly think so?” Koma asked another question. Kung Jin walked over to him. When he stopped, the air around them felt a little more warmer than it already was. And both of blushing was even more visible for the two of them, too.

”I truly do. I wish there were more warriors like you. You are rough and tough but also graceful and nimble at the same thing. That is a rare to see for a warrior. At least for me, it is rare to see.” Kung Jin answered him. Koma gulped. Seeing Kung Jin up close to him like this made him feel weak in the knees.

”T-Thank you.” Koma said to him, felling a little flustered.

”You are welcome.” Kung Jin said back to him. From a distance, Raiden was watching this going on. Some people would tell them to stop but Raiden was not that kind of person. And knowing both of them, Raiden felt like them forming a bond with each other would be a good things. For many reasons. But so far, nothing serious has really happened for the two of them. Koma and Kung Jin stood there, talking for a few minutes. As they spoke, Kung Jin could not take his eyes off of the demon. There was just something about him that made Kung Jin swoon.

Something popped up in Kung Jin’s mind all of a sudden. And it was not going away until he dealt with it as soon as possible.

”I do not mean to be weird or anything but honestly, you are really such a cutie.” Kung Jin suddenly said to him. Koma’s eyes widened and he blushed even more. This was the first time that anyone has ever called him that.

”Y-you do?” Koma asked. Kung Jin nodded.

”Yes. I know we have not known each other that long but I can not help the way I think about you. I hope I did not make things weird for you or anything. If I did, I apologize.” Kung Jin replied and explained to him.   
  


“No, you did not make things weird or anything! I am in shock but I am okay. No one has ever said that I was a cutie before so it took me by surprise a bit. But I promise that you did not make me feel awkward or anything like that.” Koma said back to him. Both of them felt so much better about that. Koma just realized that Kung Jin called him a cutie. Meaning that there is a great chance that Kung Jin was also into men. Just like he is. But he did not want to dwell on it. Koma will ask him later tonight back at their quarters.   
  


Koma and Kung Jin needed to get back their daily training before they got into trouble. When they departed from each other and went back to their training, Koma still could not stop thinking about Kung Jin calling him a “cutie”. This was something that was not going to go away from a while. Koma felt happy about it, though. So was Kung Jin. He was not lying when he said that Koma was a cutie. The rest of the day after that went along like normal.   
  


_ **#######** _

In the quarters that Kung Jin and Koma share, the two men sat on their beds. They felt so comfortable around each other since they have first met but with what happened earlier, Koma had a few things on his mind. And just like Kung Jin, he wanted to take care of them as soon as possible. He looked at Kung Jin, who was laying back on the bed and looking up at the ceiling.

”Jin?” Koma suddenly spoke up.

”Yeah?” Kung Jin replied. Koma swallowed before he spoke again.

”I know this is not exactly any of my business but...are you attracted to men like I am?” Koma asked him a question. This time, Kung Jin looked at him.   
  


“Um...yeah? I thought that was obvious.” Kung Jin replied.

”Well, yes, it is but I was like asking because like are only into guys in general or do like other genders as well besides guys. That is why I was asking basically.” Koma explained.

”Oh. I am just into guys. I did not mean to sound like a douche just now.” Kung Jin told him.

”It is okay. I did not think you were a douche for saying that. I have heard worse from my family.” Koma said back to him. Kung Jin turned onto his side on the bed as he kept looking at Koma.

”You do not get a long with your family?” Kung Jin asked a question. Koma shook his head.

”I was adopted by a family of humans. I had no other demonic beings around that I could relate to so it was not easy for me but I was able to get used to it. I also had siblings by adoption. A brother and a sister and I was youngest of the three of us. My mother is kind woman but my father was a bit of an ignorant brute and very traditional. Never could accept me for who I was. If he had it his way, he would make me marry into a rich family with a woman and settle down. That’s just not me. I have a sense for adventure and that is why I ran away from my village. We had a tsunami in my village and instead of going with my family, I decided to use it as an excuse to escape. Petty, I know but it was the only way I could leave the village. I mean, one day, I would love to settle down but..only with a man that loves me for who I am.” Koma told him.

”I know how you feel.” Kung Jin said back to him. Koma’s eyes widened.

”You do?” Koma asked. Kung Jin nodded.

”My family is very ignorant and traditional, too. My father nor most of my family for that matter could not accept me for who I am as well. Before I can here, I ran away from my family as well and had to became a thief to survive. It was something that I never imagined being or doing but when you are desperate, you go to do things to make sure that you live. Anyway, I do not regret what I had to do to get here but I rather be here than anywhere else. I am much more happier than I have ever been in my life. I am sorry that you had to go through that. No one should have to go through their family not accepting and loving them the way there are.” Kung Jin replied and explained to him. Koma smiled.

”Thank you and same here. You do not think that I am heartless for what I did?” Koma told him and asked a question. Kung Jin shook his head.

”Nope. It also would be stupid of me to think that since I did the same thing, don’t ya think?” Kung Jin answered and asked a question.

”True. I mean, I miss them but I rather be somewhere where I can be myself and happy. And I found it here. I am just glad that I am not the only one who has gone through this.” Koma spoke. Kung Jin smiled.

”Me, too. Honestly, I am glad that you are here. When I first saw you with Raiden, I was hoping that you would stay.” Kung Jin said to him.

”You did?” Koma asked.

”Yep!” Kung Jin answered him. Koma smiled.

”That..that makes me feel happy.” Koma told him.

”Well, if you ever need a smile in your face or need to talk, I am always for you.” Kung Jin said back. 

“Thank you.” Koma spoke.

”You are welcome!” Kung Jin said back. All of a sudden, Kung Jin. Noticed the time on a wall clock across from them.

”We..we better get some sleep.” Kung Jin suddenly suggested. As much as they were enjoying this moment together, they did need their sleep. All the sleep that they can get. Training was not too tough but you need to be on your toes. Koma took a deep breath.

”True. I did enjoy our conversation, though. Been such a long time since I have be able to have one with someone who did not judge me.” Koma said.

”Me, too.” Kung Jin said back. Koma and Kung Jin got comfortable in their bed and turned off the lights. As they laid in their beds, Koma looked at Kung Jin while Kung Jin (which it did not take him long to fall asleep) had his back turned to him. Koma felt all warm and tingly. He knew why but he tried to hold back his urges as much as he could by thinking certain thoughts until he calmed down. This was the first time the demon felt this way about someone. No one back in his village ever made him feel that way. Not a single person. A few minutes later, Koma fell asleep. The two of them slept for the rest of the night with no issues.   
  


But...will Koma be able to control his feelings? That was something that Koma was going to have to try to figure out. He just hoped that nothing goes wrong. The last thing he wanted was to kicked out and/or worse...lose his friendship with Kung Jin


	6. Weapon Of Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koma finally is able to choose a weapon that he can work with. 
> 
> Will Koma’s be able to choose the weapon he wants or will the weapon choose him?

Koma, Kung Jin and the rest of the students were standing in front of a couple of teachers. Raiden was standing to the side, watching everything going on this day. Today, a few of the students were going to be able to choose their weapons. Some already had their weapons but this was for students who either needed extra basic training and/or excelled in training that they were ready for weapon training. Koma was on the latter. His skills are not very advance but he aced every test and practice given with perfection. Though, Koma was nervous today. And it was something that he could not shake off at the moment.

Koma has never used a weapon in life like this before. He has been hunting but he never used one for fighting. Koma was not the type to fight...or so he used to think that. Ever since his encounter with Raiden, Koma has been thinking about things. Especially about who he is as a person and as a demon.

“Maybe I am a fighting machine but I do not want to fight just to fight. I mean, I would never hurt anyone on purpose but to protect. That is the only way I will using my fighting skills. I do not want to be a vicious and heartless demon. I have a heart. ...I hope at least that I do.” Koma thought to himself. He looked over at Kung Jin, who was looking forward. Koma blushed. Kung Jin noticed Koma looking at him and turned his head to face him. Kung Jin smiled at him.

“You okay?” Kung Jin asked him in a whisper tone. Koma nodded.

”I am nervous. I am not exactly a fighter type. ...Or I used to think that about myself.” Koma replied in a whisper, too. Kung Jin nodded.

“We all have those moments and thoughts like that when we first came here. Do not worry. I doubt that we will have to do any real fighting.” Kung Jin whispered back.

”But what if we have to?” Koma asked back.

”Then I will protect you.” Kung Jin told him. Koma blushed even more.

“Really?” Koma asked another question.

“Yes. I got your back, no matter what or how long we have known one another. Honestly, it has already felt like that I have known you for a long time.” Kung Jin answered and explained to him. Koma smiled back at him.

“Thank you, Jin. I got your back, too. And I also feel the same way.” Koma said back to him.

  
“You’re welcome! And do not worry. Everything is going to be okay. I promise.” Kung Jin told him. Koma knew that he was right about that. The two of them looked forward once again at the teachers were preparing everything so the students that needed to choose their weapons can do so. Still, Koma was nervous but not as nervous he was just feeling before he talked to Kung Jin. He was curious what kind of weapon that he was going to end up using. As the teachers finished the set up, Koma started to have a weird feeling from within him. It was like something was drawing him to something but Koma was not sure what exactly thing he was being drawn to.   
  


One of the teachers looked at the students with a smile in his face. They seemed very excited about this. Maybe even a little more excited than they should be feeling.

”Today, so,Emory students have advanced to the next level of their training. Those students will be called individually to come and pick a weapon. This weapon will be one that you will for your training and will become your main weapon. Also, you can change after a while but you get one chance to do so. After that, you will have to stick to that weapon. As I call each student, you will get a couple of minutes to choose your weapon. DO NOT do anything with it until you have been to your first class with it. Any failure to not follow the rules will have their weapon taken away until you can learn to be proper and mature with it. The second time, you will have it taken away again and will not be able to use a weapon and have to learn other fighting techniques. Also, if injury anyone or fight with them on your own, you may be banned from and asked to never come back. Do I make myself clear about these rules?” The teacher explained the rules and asked the students.

All the students nodded and responded back.

”Yes, Master.” The students all spoke at the same time. Both teachers nodded and began to call the students that were going to be getting their weapons today. As each student that was being called got to pick out their weapon, the uneasy feeling that Koma was feeling started to intensify with each passing second. As the student walked back to the other students, the teacher looked at the list of names he had to called out.

”Koma.” The teacher spoke up. Kung Jin looked at Koma.

”Good luck!” Kung Jin said to him. Koma nodded back and then stepped through the crowd of students and towards the weapons rack. The teacher looked at Koma.

”Go ahead and pick out the weapon that you would like to use.” The teacher instructed to Koma. Koma looked at the rack. There really was not much left in the rack. As Koma reached his hand towards the rack, he suddenly pulled it back as he started to feel dizzy. It felt like something was controlling his mind and body at the same time. Koma tried again but the same thing happened again to him. The teacher looked at Koma.

”You need to pick a weapon, Koma. You don’t have much time left.” The teacher said to him. Koma nodded but something was telling him to not do that.

”I...I can’t do it.” Koma said.

”Pardon?” The teacher said. Raiden kept his eyes on Koma. Koma turned his head to look at the teacher.

”I cannot choose any of these weapons. I am trying but my body and mind is not letting me do so. I am trying but I am not able to do it physically and mentally.” Koma replied to the teacher. Raiden stepped forward.

”Koma does need a weapon. Because...he already has one.” Raiden told the teacher. Everyone was shocked. Even Kung Jin. The teacher looked at Raiden.

”What do you mean that you already have one?!” The teacher asked as he exclaimed. Raiden looked at Koma.

”Koma, turn around and move one of your hands out in front of you.” Raiden told him as instruction. Koma looked at Raiden.

”Are you sure?” Koma asked. Raiden nodded.

”Yes. Please, turn around and hold out of your arms and hands in front of you.” Raiden replied and instructed him once again. Koma was afraid of getting in trouble but because Raiden told him to do this...it should not be so bad. As much as the teacher did not want this, the teacher was also curious about the weapon that Koma actually does have. Raiden nodded.

”Now, flick your wrist slightly around.” Raiden gave Koma another instruction to do. Koma took a deep breath before he did as Raiden asked him to do. When Koma flicked his wrist to the left, a sword appeared in his hands all of a sudden. Everyone, including Koma’s eyes widened in surprised. Kung Jin was smiling. So was Raiden. Raiden then turned to look at the teacher once again as he smiled. And the feeling Koma was feeling all of a sudden disappeared, too.

”See, he does have a weapon of his own. I think you let him train with it. Don’t you agree? I doubt that it will cause any trouble nor he will be ignorant with it.” Raiden asked and spoke to the teacher. The teacher nodded back in agreement. Koma flicked his wrist again and the weapon disappeared. The teacher excused Koma to go back and stand with the rest of the students. Secretly, Koma felt so embarrassed by all of this. He could not even look at Kung Jin right now. A couple of more students later, the students were dismissed. Koma went on his own for today. It was going to be a rest day for Koma since he passed the last training session with flying colors. It was not a hard test but the weapons test...Koma was not so sure if he will be able to pass it. 

The rest of the day went by pretty quickly for him. Before he knew it, it was dinner time. He was sitting along against one of the walls with his tray of food. All of a sudden, Koma felt someone sit right now to him. From the corner of his eye, he saw that it was Kung Jin.

“Still in shock, huh?” Kung Jin asked him. Koma nodded as let out a sigh.

“I feel like other students are going to be either jealous or hate me because I can contour my own weapon. I did not even know that I could that! It is not exactly the weapon that is bothering me. It is...it is how Raiden knew that I can do this.” Koma replied and explained to him. Kung Jin nodded.

”Raiden has powers that can make see things and be able to know about someone without even really knowing much about them personally. I know it can be a bit confusing and scary. Raiden is not a bad guy. Also, I think he sees something in you that most people don’t. What it could be, I am not sure but whatever it is, don’t feel weird about it. We all have things about ourselves that we never can figure out right at the exact moment.” Kung Jin told him. Koma nodded back.

”Did Raiden see something in you?” Koma asked him. Kung Jin took a sip of his drink before replying.

”From what he told me, yes. It is a long story. I will tell you sooner or later but I have never regretted meeting him...or you for that matter, too.” Kung Jin answered him as he started to blush. Koma blushed, too, as he smiled at Kung Jin.

”I do not regret meeting both of you, either.” Koma said back to Kung Jin. Kung Jin blushed as well but suddenly, he started to cough a little bit. Students to look at them as Kung Jin had and finished his coughing fit. When Kung Jin calmed down from his coughing fit, everyone went back to what they were doing. So did Kung Jin and Koma. Kung Jin looked at Koma once again.

”Don’t worry. I will tell you the story but not here. I rather speak about in a more _private_ setting.” Kung Jin told Koma before taking another bite of his food from his tray. Koma nodded back and then took a bite his food from his tray, too. The two of them talked and ate their dinner before heading back heading to the showers. Koma did not take a shower with Kung Jin. The way he felt about Kung Jin. It would not be a good idea to do so right now. Not that Koma would do anything bad to him but still, he just was not ready to see Kung Jin naked in any way.

**######**

Later in their room, Koma and Kung Jin were relaxing in their beds. Both of them were laying on their back and looking up at the ceiling. Koma was starting to feel better about earlier. At least, he was going to get into trouble about his sword. Koma turned to his side in the bed and looked at Kung Jin.

”So...what was it that Raiden saw in you when you first encountered him?” Koma suddenly asked him. Kung Jin looked at him, too.

”Well, before I came here. I was a run away from my family because they never could accept me for being who I am. I became a thief to make money to survive. Not that I wanted to be one but to be able to eat and such, I needed money. And I was afraid that no one who have me work for them either. As I grabbed the item that I was assigned to steal. Raiden caught me and the two of us fought. I ended up losing but Raiden said that he saw potential in me. I wanted to leave the life of being a thief so I took his offer. At first, I was worried that no one would accept me but after being here for sometime, I realized that being different was a good thing around here.” Kung Jin answered him.

”Why didn’t your family accepted you? If you do not mind me asking.” Koma asked and said to him. Kung Jin did not mind telling him.

”My family could not accept me because I am gay. I mean, I am just like everyone else as far as being human goes but they think that because I am gay that I am ill or not right for the family. I just could not take the ridicule and/or the hateful things they said to and about me. That is why I ran away. I needed to get away for my sake. As much as I miss my family, I do not miss them too much. I rather be somewhere where I am happy than be in a place where I feel miserable all the time. Does that make sense?” Kung Jin replied and then asked Koma a question of his own. Koma nodded.

”I am so sorry that happened to you. It makes perfect sense. Why stay somewhere only to live in misery when you can be someone where else and live your life to the fullest? Nothing wrong with what you did. I ran away for the same reason. Because I did not feel accepted. Not just because I am demon but because I also like men, too. Being a demon trying to live among humans did not help me either. Honestly, I am happy where I am. Plus, maybe I can use my skills to protect others from I learn here.” Koma answered to him. Kung Jin smiled at him.

”That is how I feel, too. I never thought that I would be a hero nor will ever claim to be. I just help people. Whether it is to save their lives or put a smile on their face. That is what I want to do. How about you?” Kung Jin said and asked another question. Koma smiled back at him.

”That is admirable. That is something that I also want to do, too. I mean, it is not going to be easy because I am a demon but I want to show that not all demons are the same and they can have hearts. No matter what people think.” Koma replied. Kung Jin smiled back at him.

”We have a lot in common. At least, at the moment, we do. There could more that what he have talked about as well.” Kung Jin said to him.

“I agree.” Koma said back to him. Koma and Kung Jin felt so happy that he was not only able to share such things with someone but Kung Jin and him had quite a bit in common, too. For once, it was truly wonderful. Even _magical_. Hopefully, they can get to know more about each other and become the best of friends. A thought suddenly popped up in Koma’s head.

”Hey, Jin?” Koma piped up.

”Yeah?” Kung Jin asked him.   
  


“Whenever we graduate and leave this place, if we do...are we still going to be in contact with each other?” Koma asked him.

”Of course we will! Or...we could travel the world together.” Kung Jin replied and suggested. Koma blushed.

”You...want to do that with me?” Koma asked a question back. Kung Jin nodded.

”I do! Very much, I do! I never really had friends back where I am from. Also, I think it would be awesome to travel the world with someone that means a lot to you. If you would want to do that with me.” Kung Jin replied and explained. Koma nodded, still blushed and now smiling.

“I...I would like that a lot, actually. You mean a lot to me, too. I know we have not known each other for long but for some reason, I really feel like that I have known you forever.” Koma said back to him. Kung Jin smiled back.

”I feel the same about you.” Kung Jin told him as he blushed, too. Both of them stayed silent for several seconds. It did not feel awkward between the two of them. It was just...it was just so much going through their heads right now. Good things. Very good things at that. Kung Jin decided to stop the silence going on.

”So...are you excited about your first day of weapon tomorrow?” Kung Jin asked him. Koma nodded.

”Well, yes and no, I am excited to learn the next steps for my training but at the same time...that sword that I made appear in my hand. ...Why did I know about it sooner? Also...is there more to my demonic powers than I thought there would be? I mean, living among humans for long, I forgot what it could be like to be a demon. But still...what if my family knew but just did not want to tell me? This is all so much to take in at once.” Koma asked and told replied to him. Kung Jin nodded.

”It is understandable to feel that way. I would feeling the same if I was in your shoes.” Kung Jin told him. Koma nodded. Koma looked at the time and then back at Kung Jin.

”I think it time we get some sleep. Even at dawn, they will have us busy.” Koma suggested. Kung Jin agreed. The two of them got ready for bed. As they drifted off to sleep, Koma still had a lot to think about. Right now, it was bedtime for the students. Kung Jin and Koma were going to have to wait until morning to see what happens for Koma’s first day of weapons training.


	7. Why Are You Exactly Here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The weapons trainer doesn’t think that Koma belongs with the Shaolin Warriors. But others have a different opinion about that. But Master Qui thinks otherwise about the demon.

Today was the third day of weapon training for Koma. So far, everything seemed like it was going well. Training wise. As far as getting along with people, Koma felt like the one of the teachers did not like him at all. The facial expressions that the teacher gave off when it comes to Koma did not sit right with him. Koma was not even sure why this was happening but it was. This was the first time that this happened to him and it certainly will not be the last but in this kind of situation, it just made Koma feel so out of place. At least, Kung Jin was there. But today, Raiden was no where to be seen.

With Kung Jin, Koma felt like he did belong somewhere. And Kung Jin felt the same with for when it comes to Koma. It was as if it was fare for the two of them (also what Koma thought about their friendship). Kung Jin, Koma and several other students were standing in row on the side of the training grounds, watching another student going at it with a trainer. The student was doing good but not to the trainer’s expectations. When the trainer and student stopped going at it, the trainer let out a sigh.

”You need to keep your guard up at all times. You never know when an enemy is going to do a surprise attack and knock you off your feet or even worse than that. Otherwise than that, good job.” The trainer said to the student. The student bowed and then went to a table to get some water. Another trainer walked onto the the area with a sword.   
  


“Koma. It is your turn to see what you got.” The sword trainer spoke up. Koma gulped. Kung Jin placed a hand on Koma’s shoulder. Koma looked back at Kung Jin, whi was looking at him with a smile in his face.

”You got this!” Kung Jin said to him then gave him a thumbs up. Koma smiled back at him. It made Koma feel a bit confident at the same time as well as happy.

”Thanks.” Koma said back to Kung Jin before walking to the middle of the area and some distance across from the sword trainer. Koma was not sure how to feel about this. The trainer kept his eyes on Koma.

”Show your sword to me.” The trainer instructed him. Koma did as the trainer instructed him to. Koma flicked his wrist and the sword that he showed Raiden before appeared in his hand. Some of the students awed in amazement. Kung Jin got excited. He wanted to see Koma’s fighting skills. Also, Kung Jin really likes the way that Koma’s sword looks. The trainer was taken back a little by Koma’s magical sword. The trainer prepped himself with his sword.

”Show me what you got, Koma.” The trainer told Koma. Koma nodded.

”Yes, Master Qui.” Koma responded back to him. Before the student knew it, Koma and the trainer began to fight one another. And it was a somewhat heated battle, too. Koma and Master Qui’s swords called together. Koma was trying to be easy on him. Just in case. Koma only have discovered recently that he has powers. He was worried that his powers could be stronger if something bad happens. Even if he is only doing training right. Koma was not sure. The trainer, on the other hand, knew that Koma was going easy on him.

”Come on, Koma! Show me what you got and do not hold back on me! I want to see what you got!” Master Qui spoke to Koma. 

“I do not think that it is a good idea!” Koma exclaimed back at him.

”No worries! I want to see your true potential! Go for it!” Master Qui exclaimed back to Koma. As much as Koma did not want to do this, he could not go against the Master’s request. Koma did not want to risk being kicked out so he had to do what he has to do. Koma took a deep breath and began to feel his energy become stronger within his body. One of Koma’s feet started to move forward and push Master Qui back a bit but Master caught his footing and the two began to battle once again. The fight was even more fiercer than before.

Kung Jin was cheering for Koma. Well, not out loud but he was definitely cheering for his friend and roommate. Koma was not even sweating. All of a sudden, Master Qui tripped Koma. Koma fell to the ground but quickly got up from the ground. Something started to make Koma feel a bit strange. Like the power within him started to rise even more within him. Without even realizing it, Koma gave his sword a huge swing and Master Qui went flying about 20 feet away from Koma and landed on his back. Master Qui slowly sat up and saw Koma. Koma just stood there in shock about what he just did. All the students stood there with their eyes widened. Kung Jin was also shocked but he was also amazed at the same time.

Master Qui decided that this was enough.

”Koma, enough!” Master Qui shouted and instructed. And that is what Koma did. The energy within Koma suddenly subsided and he relaxed as he looked at Master Qui. Two other trainers helped Master off of the ground. Master Qui was not afraid to go near Koma.

”What the hell was that?!” Master Qui asked him.

”You told me not to go easy in you.” Koma replied. Students nodded in agreement. Master Qui did agree with that.

”But that power. I have never seen that before. Well, not in that amount! I know Raiden mentioned that you are a demon but...I also have never seen a demon with such power like this! I can see why you hesitated to go harder on me at first.” Master Qui said back to him. Koma nodded back in agreement.

”You could have killed Master Qui!” Another trainer shouted at Koma.

”I was not trying to kill Master Qui! I promise!” Koma spoke back to him. Still, the trainer did not like Koma. Koma started to feel like the world was going against him now. He saw Kung Jin, looking at all of this going on. Deep down, Kung Jin knew that Koma was not trying to kill Master Qui. 

”I knew that we should not have let you stay here with us! You are nothing but a danger and a monster!” The trainer shouted. The students looked at Koma as they saw tears starting to stream down Koma’s cheeks. Kung Jin’s heart started to sink in his chest. He did not like the way Koma was being treated. Just because he was a demon, doesn’t mean that he was all the other demons.

”Why are you exactly here?!” The trainer asked as he barked back at Koma.

”I...I do not know! I do not know why anyone would want me anywhere!” Koma shouted back as more tears kept streaming down his face. Before anyone could say another word, Koma quickly turned around and ran off. Kung Jin wanted to chase after him but he knew that it would not be a good idea. At least, not at this moment it would be. Kung Jin hopes that Koma does not end up leaving. He did not want that to happen. After about 30 more minutes, the masters and trainees decided to end the weapons class early for today. When everyone was dismissed, Kung Jin went to go find Koma. He hoped that Koma was still around the grounds.

**######**

About 20 minutes into Kung Jin’s search for Koma was coming up empty. As he was about to give up, he saw Koma sitting near a pond that was outside of but close enough to the school grounds. Kung Jin quietly and carefully walked over to him. Koma was alerted but did not move from his spot.

“Do not worry. It is just me, Koma.” Kung Jin said to him. Koma felt a little relieved. Kung Jin walked over to to him and stood to the side.

”May I sit next to you?” Kung Jin asked him. Koma nodded and Kung Jin sat down next to him and also looked forward at the pond. 

“Do you think that I am monster?” Koma suddenly asked Kung Jin. 

“Not at all! We all have hinges and quirks about us. Being a demon does not make you a monster. And you are not one at all! Well, I do not think that but from what I saw, I do not think other students think you are either.” Kung Jin replied to him. Koma felt happy that Kung Jin did not think that he was a monster, but still, he worries about that he could get kicked out for what he did to Master Qui.

”I did not mean to do that to him! I did not even realize that knocked him back that far until I saw him laying back on the ground!” Koma exclaimed.

”I know that you did not mean to do that. Not going to lie, though, it was incredible. I don’t think that Master Qui is going to be against you like that one guy. I was very close to fight back at him but I did not want to make things worse for you. I care about you, Koma. More than people may want to understand. I am sorry that one Weapon trainer said those means things to you. It was not right of him. Plus, Master Qui _did_ say to you to go harder on him.” Kung Jin said back to him.

”I know but I did want to go _that_ hard on him. I am so afraid that I am going to kick out now because of this.” Koma told him.

”I doubt it. Honestly, I think being like that could help you in some ways. Don’t think of it as a bad thing. Think of it as a good thing.” Kung Jin spoke back.

”If only if I knew what I am doing that times! Sometimes, it is like that I blackout when I am a certain way when fighting. I feel like if it gets to a certain point or at the highest level, horrible things are going to happen and I will not be able to control it. As much as I want to control it, I do not know if I am going to be able to. And I do not want to find out either.” Koma explained to Kung Jin. True. What if Koma did actually find out about how powerful he truly is? Still, Kung Jin has a feeling that it Koma may just been overthinking this just a little bit. But he was not going to just say it like that.

”Everything will be fine. I would not think about this too much, to perfectly honest.” Kung Jin told him.

”Kung Jin is right, Koma. Do not worry about it too much.” A voice said from behind the two of them. Koma and Kung Jin turned their heads to look at who was behind them.

”Master Qui!” Koma and Kung Jin exclaimed. Master Qui smiled at them.

”I am truly sorry for what happened on the training grounds. I did mean to do that to you. How are you feeling?” Koma said and then asked a question to Master Qui. Master Qui walked over to them.

”I know, Koma. I am okay. This is not the worse thing that has happened to me in my life and it certainly will not be the last. And I am sorry for what Master Ten said to you back there. That was out of line of him. I do not think that you are a monster in any way. We all have different strengths that are unique to us. I would not take his words too harshly. He just does not understand about demons and that not all demons are the same. Raiden was right about you, though. You are powerful. I feel like you can do so much as a warrior.” Master Qui said to Koma. Koma sighed.

”I just feel like if I get too powerful, bad things could happen and that is the last thing that I want to do is hurt someone because of that. Even with a lot of training.” Koma said back to Master Qui. Master Qui nodded.

”Things like that happen. I believe in you, Koma. And I can see that Kung Jin does, too. I have noticed that you two have been getting a long very well. I am glad about that.” Master Qui told him.

”Though...his question still lingers in my mind. Why am I exactly here? I mean, I know that Raiden saw potential in me but...I do not know why. I do not think I am anything special enough to become a shaolin warrior.” Koma asked and explained.

”Raiden has an eye for people. Personally, I can see why. It is not just that you are truly powerful but also...you have such a good heart. Strength is not just what a warrior needs but also know their limits, too. Though, sometimes, we have to fight without our hearts in the right place.” Master Qui answered him. Koma nodded.

”But I would never do that unless it is to protect people! I do not want become like other demons! I just want to be myself.” Koma told Master Qui. Hearing what Koma was telling Master Qui made Kung Jin like Koma even more. Hell, Kung Jin could not deny that he was attracted to Koma as well. Koma smiled at Master Qui.

”Thank you, Master Qui. I appreciate all of this.” Koma told him and then Koma looked at Kung Jin, which caused Kung Jin to suddenly blushed.

”And thank you, Kung Jin for believing in me and helping me feel better, too.” Koma said to him. Kung Jin smiled back at Koma.

”You’re welcome. That is what friends are for. I have your back!” Kung Jin said back to him. 

“And I have your back, too.” Koma spoke. Master Qui loved seeing how much of a bind that Kung Jin and Koma already have with one another. Several minutes later, the three of them headed back to the grounds. Koma felt a bit better about what happened. Still...he did worry that if he did truly discover how strong he can be...it just made him feel like the worse could happen and accidentally end up hurting the people that have been helping him the most. Including Kung Jin. That was something that he did not want to happen, no matter what.


	8. Wish I Could

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koma and Kung Jin share a shower together for the first time since becoming roommates. But for Koma, it does not turn out the way he wanted it to go.

Kung Jin and Koma were walking to the showers together. They decided to share a shower together since they are roommates and such. Well, at least they think it was a good idea to do so. Kung Jin did not see a problem with this but Koma, on the other hand, Koma was a little bit nervous about it. Not about the shower itself but seeing Kung Jin’s naked body was the reason that he was nervous. When they got to the showers, Kung Jin started to undress himself. Koma looked down at the ground so he did not see Kung Jin getting naked right in front of him.

”You do not have to be nervous, Koma! It is just the two of us here.” Kung Jin said to him. Koma gulped. Still, Koma did not look up at Kung Jin.

”I-I know. I...I just do not want to make you feel uncomfortable by looking at you while you are getting undressed. Don’t want to seem like a pervert or anything like that.” Koma replied and explained. Kung Jin chuckled.

”I would not mind it, to be honest.” Kung Jin thought to himself. Koma blushed when he saw Kung Jin’s underwear fall to the ground around his ankles but Kung Jin picked them up quickly. Still, Koma kept his head down as Kung Jin finished getting undressed. Kung Jin placed his clothes in his arms and placed it in the cubby hole outside of the shower stall.   
  


“I will meet you inside, Koma.” Kung Jin said to him as he grabbed his wash bucket and headed inside. Koma looked up when Kung Jin was inside of the two-person shower stall. Koma looked around and let out a sigh as he saw that no one saw them. Koma quickly got undressed as well and then joined Kung Jin inside of the shower stall. The first thing that Koma saw was Kung Jin’s naked backside. Koma gulped as he could not take his eyes off of Kung Jin’s backside.

”I did not truly realize how truly muscular Kung Jin is. _Damn_.” Koma thought to himself. Kung Jin turned his head and looked at Koma with a smile on his face.

”Come on over here and join me! No need to stay back.” Kung Jin told him. Koma nodded and walked over to him quickly. He turned on the shower next Kung Jin’s after placing his wash bucket to the side of him. As they washed up, Koma nor Kung Jin could stop glancing at each other’s bodies. Kung Jin gulped when he saw Koma’s body. Koma was a bit feminine but also thick around the hip and thigh area of his body. Which was perfect to Kung Jin.

”_Fuck_. Koma is so gorgeous. Dang...maybe I’m the pervert. I just hope Koma just see me doing this. That would be very bad.” Kung Jin thought to himself as well as he snuck another glance at the demonic one. As Koma was about to look Kung Jin’s way, Kung Jin looked away so Koma would not catch him looking at him. Kung Jin had a thought pop into his head at the same time.

“Is this the first time you have seen another man naked in your life?” Kung Jin asked him all of a sudden, trying to make conversation with him.

“I would be lying if I said no. I mean, I was only a little child at the time. My parents used to take us swimming as little kids at a lake that was near our village every summer. But after a few years, it stopped. Not sure why but I never felt like asking them.” Koma replied to him.

”I’m sorry. By the way, I hope that I just did not make this feel awkward for you.” Kung Jin said to him.

”It is fine and you did not. What about you? Is this the first time you seen another guy naked, too?” Koma said back and then asked the same question to Kung Jin.

“Same as you. I only had male family members around me for the most so sometimes, I accidentally saw them naked but otherwise than that, not really for the most part.” Kung Jin answered and explained to him. Koma nodded. Koma had a thought pop in his head all of a sudden.

“Have...have you ever had a crush on another guy before as well, Kung Jin?” Koma asked a different question this time.

”I have before but not in quite a while.” Kung Jin replied. Which was an absolute and complete lie. Kung Jin has a crush on Koma but he was too shy to admit that he does have a crush on someone. So, Kung Jin decides that he was not going to say he had a crush at all. Koma did not say anything after that but only looked at Kung Jin’s face as the water from the shower poured down on the two of them. Also, Kung Jin’s hair was out of its ponytail. Whether Kung Jin’s hair was in a ponytail or not, Koma could not feel very attracted to him. Koma never felt like this before either. In a way, it felt nice but at the same time, it make him feel weird. He was not sure if it was in a good or bad way, though.  
  


Also, an urge started to come about within Koma. And it was getting hard to fight it, too. Especially in this situation. Seeing Kung Jin naked and up close. Koma just could not take it anymore. Before Kung Jin turned his head to finish up showering, Koma suddenly leaned towards Kung Jin and gave him a kiss on the lips. Kung Jin was shocked by Koma’s sudden action. Koma’s eyes were closed as he kissed Kung Jin’s lips for several seconds before pulling away and looking at him once again. Realizing what he just did to Kung Jin, Koma felt so embarrassed and ashamed of himself.

”Oh, fuck! I am so sorry, Jin! Shit!” Koma said to him. Kung Jin could not get a word out of his mouth. All he do was just _stare_ at Koma. Koma did not even end up wash his hair and just ended up running out of the shower stall.   
  


He left Kung Jin in shower stall all by himself. Kung Jin was not upset or anything. Surprised, yes but otherwise than that, Kung Jin felt pretty fine about the kiss. But...Kung Jin felt so bad that it made Koma feel so embarrassed that he ran out of the shower stall. Kung Jin finished up his shower before heading out. Koma (who was now dressed) ran all the way to the quarters he shares with Kung Jin. When he went inside and shut the door behind him, Koma leaned back against the door as tears streamed down his face.

”I AM SUCH A FUCKING IDIOT! ...Why? Why did I have to kiss him in the shower like that? He probably thinks I am a creep now. ...Fuck! Kung Jinnis probably going to report me, too and get me kicked out of here.” Koma said to himself. That was the last thing that he wanted to happen. There was nothing he could do about it now. What happened could not be taken back. Koma walked away from the door and went over to his bed and laid down in it. Koma stared up at the ceiling. This afternoon has just been the pits for Koma. He started to calm down and stop crying but Kona was not feeling about this situation.  
  


”I wonder what would actually happen if I went back to my family. Probably they would just end up telling me to leave anyway because I ran away and have not been back to see them...if they are still alive. ...Maybe...maybe I am a monster after all.” Koma said to himself then let out another sigh. A couple of minutes later, Kota quickly sat up as he heard the door to quarters open up. Kung Jin entered the room. He was now fully dressed as his hair was back in a ponytail once again. Koma started to shake as he blushed, looking at Kung Jin. When Kung Jin shut the door behind him, Kota just needed to let it out.

”Jin, I am so sorry for what I did to you in the shower! I...I was not thinking. Please do not report me! I promise it will not happen again. And if you do not want to be my friend anymore...that is fine, too. Again, I am so sorry that I did that to you.” Koma exclaimed and spoke to him. Kung Jin smiled at him.

“I am not mad at you, Koma.” Kung Jin said back to him. Koma’s eyes widened.

”Yo-You’re not mad at me?” Koma asked him. Kung Jin shook his head as he kept on smiling at Koma.

“I am truly not mad at you. Though, I am curious. Did you enjoy kissing me? I am not being superficial or anything but I was curious how you felt about the kiss.” Kung Jin said back and asked him. Koma looked down at his bed before he replied back to Kung Jin.

”To be honest, I...I did enjoy the kiss.” Koma answered him. Kung Jin walked over to Koma’s bed and stood in front of him. Koma looked at Kung Jin when Kung Jin was leaning down towards Koma. Their faces were now mere inches away from each other once again.  
  


”Kung Jin?” Koma asked him. Kung Jin suddenly caressed one of Koma’s cheeks on his face without saying a word back to him. Koma felt warm as he blushed even more. Kung Jin silently chuckled at the way Koma was reacting. Both of their hearts were beating so fast inside of their chests. Kung Jin was not going to hold back his urge.

”So cute.” Kung Jin thought to himself. Koma swallowed.

“Kung Jin?” Kota asked again. All of a sudden, Kung Jin was the one who this time pressed his lips up against Koma’s. Koma was the surprised one this time but he did not push Kung Jin away. Just like Kung Jin did not push him away in the shower either. Kung Jin also has his eyes closed as he kept on kissing the demon’s lips. This time, Koma did not feel scared or afraid as they kissed. When Kung Jin pulled away, Koma and Kung Jin looked at each others’ faces once again.   
  


“I enjoyed it, too. Very much.” Kung Jin suddenly told him. Koma could not believe that Kung Jin gave him a kiss just now. It was like a dream come true. For the two of them. Neither of them were ready to confess their feelings for each other just yet. Maybe soon but for now, they were still too shy to admit that they ha e feeling for each other.

”And do not worry, I am not going to report you. This will just be between the two of us.” Kung Jin told Koma. Koma nodded in agreement.   
  


“I am not going to tell anyone. I promise you.” Koma said to him.

”I am not going to tell anyone either. I promise, too.” Kung Jin said back to him. Koma felt so much better about the kiss. It did make him wonder if Kung Jin does have feelings for him. But for right now, it was good idea to not ask and dwell on it. Plus, Koma was not sure about the policy for students dating each other. He did not want to get either of them kicked out. But at least, Kung Jin was not mad at Koma for kissing him in the shower so there is that. And as much as they wanted to kiss either other again, both of them held back their urges to do and calmed down.   
  


“I wish I could kiss him again, though. That felt incredible. Truly wonderful.” Kung Jin thought to himself. Koma and Kung Jin spent the rest of the time in their room until dinner was severed. Will they be able to keep this a secret from everyone or will someone end up finding out about Kung Jin and Koma’s secret?


	9. On The Defensive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Practice always makes perfect. Even when it comes to just defending yourself. Even if it comes down to a real fight, too.

Kung Jin stood across from another student in the arena while holding his bow staff. Today, Kung Jin was going to be tested against another student with his weapon. It may be a fake weapon but still, Kung Jin felt ready for this. Several students, including Koma were standing to the side of the area, about to watch this battle. Koma was really not into violence but he was always ready to watch a fight. Especially if it was Kung Jin being in the fight. He was going to cheer for him from the side. As Kung Jin finally got into position, Master Qui stood in the middle of the two of them, about to explain the rules.

”Remember, if you end up breaking bones, you will be punished. This is not a battle for the death...yet. This is just a practice. battle. And remember to have fun but be caution and on your feet at the same time. Do the two of you understand what I am telling? Do you agree?” Master Qui explained and then asked a couple of questions to Kung Jin and the other student. Kung Jin and the other student nodded in agreement at Master Qui. Master Qui nodded back and then moved away from the two of them. When Master Qui counted to three, Kung Jin and the other student began to move towards each other to start the practice battle.

Kung Jin was going at it with the other student. He was not going too hard on him, though. This was only practice after all. There was no need to go hard on them. Kung Jin can also hear people cheering from the side. His eye caught Koma for a couple of seconds. Koma had a sweet smile on his face as he cheered Kung Jin on during the fight. Seeing the way Kung Jin was fighting the other student was making Koma excited. ..Maybe even a little too excited for this. Especially when catching glimpses of Kung Jin’s muscles peeking out from his outfit as he did certain moves. Koma’s face felt so warm but he did not know that he was the only one blushing as everyone was watching the fight going on in front of them.

All of a sudden, Kung Jin was doing well until the student was able to trip him and Kung Jin felt to the ground. As the student was about to “attack” Kung Jin, Kung Jin was able to block the student with his weapon and push him back before getting up from the ground. The two students stopped as Master Qui was suddenly clapping.

”Excellent block, Kung Jin! That is how you defend yourself when in the ground. Wonderful job!” Master Qui said to him. Kung Jin bowed.

”Thank you, Master.” Kung Jin said back to him. Master Qui looked at the other student, who was a little nervous about what he was going to say about him.

”You did great as well but I do suggest to try to be a little quicker. Otherwise, you did wonderful, too!” Master Qui said to the other student. The other student smiled and bowed as well when he yanked Master Qui, too. Master Qui nodded and dismissed the two of them to go get some water before going back to watch other students go against one another. Koma was so nervous when he was called for his turn. Koma was worried about hurting the student. The student was also nervous about the same thing. The student looked at Master Qui.

”Why do I have to fight against him? I am going to end up dead if I go against him!” The student exclaimed and asked Master Qui. Other students voiced their agreement with the student. Except for Kung Jin. Kota looked at the ground as tears started to form in his eyes but he fought to hold them back. Kung Jin felt so bad for Koma.

”Not true! Koma will not hurt you! I promise you!” Kung Jin suddenly shouted in the crowd. Koma looked up. Another student in the crowd looked at Kung Jin.

”Oh, shut up! Koma is a demon. Demons are meant to kill people!” The student next to Kung Jin said to him. Kung Jin looked at them.

”That’s bullshit! Not all demons are heartless killers! You are just assuming that based in his appearance.” Kung Jin said back to them.

”I am also basing it in what I have seen with my own two eyes. Master Qui could have been seriously injured or even killed because of Koma! Koma is not innocent as you think because you want to bone him.” The student told Kung Jin. This made Kung Jin blush heavily across his cheeks. The student smirked.

“So, the nephew of Kung Lao wants to fuck a demon. I am not surprised that you would want to since you basically want to bone every guy here. You are such a faggot.” The student spoke as he smirked. This angered Kung Jin. Especially the last part of what he said to him.

”So, what if I am gay and Koma is a demon? We are both beings! No matter what you think!” Kung Jin asked and shouted back at him.

“_Fag_.” The student said back to him. All of a sudden, Kung Jin hit the student on the side of the face with his staff. The student fell to the ground. Kung Jin was _fuming_.

”HOW DARE YOU JUDGE OTHERS FOR BEING WHO THEY ARE, YOU BASTARD! I MAY BE GAY BUT AT LEAST I AM NOT A SLUT LIKE YOUR MOTHER!” Kung Jin shouted back at the student. The student was also now angry, too as he got up from the ground. He tackled Kung Jin to the ground as well as the two of them started to fight. Students were cheering in the fight but Koma did not say anything. All he could do was watch this go on. Kung Jin was getting in some good punches in but the other student was doing the same to Kung Jin’s face. All of a sudden, a flash of lightening appeared on the training grounds. The fight stopped and everyone looked towards the direction where the flash came from. It was Raiden.

“Enough!” Raiden exclaimed. The student looked at Kung Jin and have him once more punch in the face before getting from on top of him.

“You will never be able to be good enough to be Shaolin warrior. Both you and Koma!” The student spoke before leaving the training grounds. Raiden, Koma and Master Qui went over to Kung Jin and went to help him off of the ground. Kung Jin was bleeding from his nose and bottom lip. Koma felt so bad about all of this.

”You should get some medical attention, Kung Jin.” Master Qui said to him. Kung Jin shook his head a couple of times.

“I will be fine.” Kung Jin replied to Master Qui. Master Qui was not going to take no for an answer. He looked up at Koma.

”Please take Kung Jin to the medical area.” Master Qui instructed Koma. Koma nodded. Kung Jin did not want to go but if Koma is coming with him, he was not going to refuse. Koma helped Kung Jin off of the ground to stand up and then took him to the nurse’s office. Master Qui looked at Raiden.

”I need to talk to you.” Master Qui said to Raiden. Raiden nodded. Master Qui dismisses the class early and then Raiden followed Master Qui to his office.

**#####**

At the nurse’s area, Koma stood against a wall as he watched a nurse tend to Kung Jin’s wounds. Koma felt so horrible about the fight. Kung Jin could see this from the way Koma was reacting and his body expressions.

”Do not blame yourself for what happened, Koma. It is not your fault.” Kung Jin suddenly spoke as he looked at him. Koma looked at Kung Jin, who was smiling at him.

”I...I can not help it. It all started with me and you got hurt for it.” Koma told him.

”Well, it did start with you but it ended up with a fight because he called me a fag. I am sorry that those students said those things about you. It is not always like this. I promise. Also, I do not regret it. I wanted to stand up for you. And I will do it again if I have to.” Kung Jin said back to him. For some reason, that did not make Koma feel any better.

”I do not want you to get kicked out because of me! Plus..you are a much better fighter than I am, to be completely honest.” Koma spoke.

”You are very good, too. I just wish people would give you a chance to show your true potential as a fighter, instead of having their heads up their own asses and judging you for no reason at all.” Kung Jin told him. Koma smiled. Still, he was a little sad that all of this happened. When the nurse finished, Kung Jin got up from the chair and walked over to him. Kung Jin stood in front of Koma.

”I am not going to stop having your back. Trust me, I know how you feel but you truly do not have to worry. Everything is going to be fine.” Kung Jin said to him. Koma smiled. Also, Koma did have questions but he was going to save them for another time.

”Thanks, Jin.” Koma told him.

”You’re welcome.” Kung Jin said back to him. The two of them left the nurse’s area and went to find Master Qui. When they found Master Qui, they overheard him talking to Raiden and another man. It seemed like a heated conversation between the three of them. Koma and Kung Jin snuck to an area around the building to listen to what they were going on about.

”Koma is not bad, I promise! And I can understand why Kung Jin reacted but still, this is not Koma nor Kung Jin’s fault.” Raiden spoke.

”I agree with Raiden on this. Koma and Kung Jin have seem to have formed a strong friendship. Plus, Kung Jin only started to fight because anither student was being awful and homophobic towards him. I mean, the fight did get a little out of hand but still..lI can not blame either often for what happened.” Master Qui spoke up.

”I think you both are being too easy on them. Kung Jin did throw the first punch after all. He should be punished for what he did but it doesn’t deserve for him to be kicked out. Koma, on the other hand, I have never like him from the start. Koma doesn’t belong here.” Another one of the Masters spoke. Raiden and Master Qui did not agree with the other man.

”You are being just like the other student but assuming things about Koma just because he is a demon.” Master Qui said to the other master.

”You do realize you could have been dead if he hit and threw you harder, right?” The Master asked Master Qui. Master Qui nodded.

”I do know that could have happened but as you can see, I am still breathing and standing on my own two feet. Koma May have been a bit rough but I do not think he was doing on purpose. He is only starting to train after all. He will figure how to control it sooner or later.” Master Qui said back to him. Raiden also agreed with Master Qui on that. The other Master let out a sigh.

“I feel like something is going to go wrong when it comes to Koma. I just have a gut feeling about it. I have no doubts about King Jin being a wonderful shaolin warrior but Koma? I have my doubts. Strong doubts.” The Master said to both Raiden and Master Qui. Outside, Koma was in tears once again. And this time, he could not hide them. Kung Jin looked at Koma.

”Do not listen to him. He is just an old fart who does not want to listen to learn.” Kung Jin said to Koma.

”What if he is right, though. What if something does go wrong and I do end up killing someone? That is something I refuse to do or be that way.” Koma asked and spoke.

“Koma, you need to believe in yourself. You are not like all the other demons. That is quite clear to me and even Master Qui and Raiden would agree with me. Strength comes from within but only you can show and prove that you are not like all the other demons out there. Also, I feel this way because I truly do believe in you.” Kung Jin told him and replied. Koma smiled as he wiped away his tears.

”Thanks. That means a lot to me. Also...I am sorry that I cry a lot. I just can’t help it and it can be hard to hold it back at times.” Koma said back to him. Kung Jin nodded back.

”You’re welcome and do not worry about showing your emotions. It makes you a being. That’s another thing that people do understand about you. Demons would never do that but you do. Just for that alone, you are different than what people think demons are like. Never stop showing your emotions and definitely never stop being yourself, Koma.” Kung Jin told him. Kung Jin was right. Demons never show their emotions...well..most demons don’t but Koma does. Being raised around humans must be the reason for that but it is something that he does not think it is a bad thing to be. Koma was going to try harder to become a better Shaolin Warrior and control himself...as much as he can, of course.   
  


Kung Jin and Koma ran away from the building as they heard the front door suddenly began to open. Raiden and Master Qui walked out of it and then walked off.

”I am glad that we convinced Master Cho to let Koma stay.” Raiden spoke up.

”Agreed.” Master Qui responded.

”I will keep an eye on Koma, just in case.” Raiden suggested.

”I do not doubt that Koma is powerful. I am just worried that one day...it could make him into something that I can tell that truly does not want to be.” Master Qui said.

”I agree with you on that.” Raiden said back to him. Raiden was a bit worried that something could happen but yet, he felt confident that Koma will fine. How fine is the better question. The two of them decided to change the subject after that. They will also deal with the fight later and speak to Kung Jin, too. Raiden was going to make sure that Koma can handle being a shaolin warrior. No matter what it takes.


	10. How Are Things?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raiden checks up on Koma to see how he is fairing since he started training to become a shaolin warrior.

Today was a day off from training for the students and teachers. All the students and teachers were doing things that would not have been able to do during teaching and learning days. Most of them were off of the grounds but had to be back on the ground at a certain time. Kung Jin left before Koma woke up this morning so Koma was going to be alone for a part of the day. He decided to go into the woods and relax for a little while. To get some fresh air and think about things. It also has been four days since Kung Jin had the fight with that other male student. Kung Jin was let off punishment early for finishing the tasks he had to do in order to get off of it. The other student was still on punishment.

Koma still blames himself for what happened with Kung Jin. Kung Jin told him not to worry about but Koma sometimes still could not help that. As he inhaled some of the fresh air around and then exhaled, he heard footsteps coming towards him. He turned his head to look in the direction that the footsteps were coming from. It was Raiden. Koma felt a little nervous but Raiden had a smile on his face. When Raiden stood to the side of Koma, he looked down at him. Koma was now looking up at him.

“May I sit next to you?” Raiden asked him. Koma nodded his head then looked forward again as Raiden sat down next to him. Both of them were now looking at the scenery in front of them.

“Nice day, isn’t it?” Raiden asked.

”Yes.” Koma replied to him. Raiden noticed that Koma’s tone was not so cheery like it usually was.

“You still thinking about the fight that Kung Jin was in?” Raiden asked a different question this time. Koma nodded.

”Koma, that was not your fault. Kung Jin stood up for you and made the decision to do that.” Raiden told him. Koma looked at him.

”But it was because of me that it happened. I know the student made a remark about Kung Jin being attracted to other guys but still, it started because of me. I can not help but feel so bad about it for some reason. Even if Jin told me not to worry about it, I still..” Koma suddenly stopped speaking as a certain thought popped inside of his head.

”You still what, Koma?” Raiden asked, wanting Koma to continue with what he was telling him. Koma snapped out of it.

”I still feel responsible for what happened. And now, other students do not like and/or are afraid of me because of what happened to Master Qui.” Koma finished saying what he was going to say before. Raiden placed on one of Koma’s shoulders.

“It is okay to worry but remember, Jin _made_ the decision to fight. You did not make him do it. It was _his_ choice. I understand how you feel. Everything is and will be fine. I also know that you and him have become quite close since you have been here.” Raiden said to him. Raiden was right. There was nothing wrong with feeling bad about what happened but yet, Kung Jin did fight him because he wanted to because of the other student calling him a homophobic slur. Koma will eventually stop feeling like this but for now, it was going to take at least a couple of more days before he starts to feel better about the whole situation.  
  


  
“Yes. Kung Jin and I have become close. Maybe even a little bit too close in a way. I am fine and happy with it. I just hope that I am not making Jin feel uncomfortable or anything like that. That is the lat thing that I want to do to anyone.” Koma said back to him. Raiden felt like there more going on with Koma than feeling like they are just friends. But...he was not going 

“Otherwise than that, how are you feeling about being here in general?” Raiden asked him.

”I have been fine. Though, I just feel like in a way that I do not belong here. Yet, when I am around Kung Jin, I feel so accepted.” Koma replied to him. This only made Raiden more curious about Koma’s roommate situation with Kung Jin.

”I know this may not be my place or any of my business but out of curiosity..are you and Kung Jin involved?” Raiden asked another question. Koma was a little confused by that.

”In what way do you mean?” Koma asked a question back. Raiden was not sure if he should continue this but since he already started it, he thought he might as well finish it.

“Are you and Kung Jin _romantically_ involved?” Raiden asked again but rephrasing his question this time. Koma’s eyes widened and heavily blushed across his face before looking forward once again.

”We are just roommates and friends! That’s all!” Koma exclaimed as he answered back. Raiden smirked.

”But it seems that you have a crush on him, though.” Raiden spoke up. This only made Koma feel a little more nervous and flustered at the same time. He did not want to say it but also...he felt like he could not lie to Raiden. Koma gulped before he spoke.

“Can you make me a promise that you will not tell anyone?” Koma asked Raiden. Raiden nodded.

”You have my word.” Raiden answered him. Koma took a breath before he spoke to Raiden once again.

“Yes. Yes, I have a crush on Jin. I have for a bit now. Please do not tell anyone. Especially Jin himself. The last thing I need is for him to hate me. Though...he did kiss me once but that is because I accidentally kissed him once while we were showering together about a week or so ago. Nothing else happened. We only kissed, I swear!” Koma told Raiden then looked at the ground. He felt so embarrassed that he just told him all of this. Raiden could see this, too.

”I am not going to tell anyone. It seems that Jin was fine with the kiss or he would not have done the same thing to you. Am I correct?” Raiden said to him and then asked. Raiden had a point. If Kung Jin was not fine with Koma kissing him in the showers then why would Kung Jin kiss him back in their quarters? Koma looked up once again at the God.

”True. I don’t know why I am like this! I never felt this way about anyone until I met and have gotten to know Kung Jin. There is just something about him that makes me so happy. No one has ever made feel the way that he does. I keep asking myself why is this happening but I can never seem to find an answer for it.” Koma said back to Raiden.

“There is nothing wrong with feeling that way about someone. Not matter what gender they are. I do not have an answer for you either but you will find it. Sooner or later. Nothing wrong with being in love either. It seems that Kung Jin has also taken quite a liking to you, too. From what I am hearing.” Raiden responded. Koma nodded.

“I just wish that it was not affecting me heavily like this.” Koma told him.

“Hearts tend to do that sometimes. Sometimes, you can not help who you fall in love with. It is feeling that is hard to fight but maybe...maybe your heart does not want you to fight it. Your heart is most likely telling you that this person is for you.” Raiden spoke. Koma looked back up at Raiden.

”But...what do you think about Kung Jin and I? If we actually ended up together.” Koma asked and explained out of curiosity.

”I would be happy for you and be supportive of the two of you and the relationship. I have nothing against two men or two women dating each other. Love is love.” Raiden replied. Koma smiled at the thunder god.

”Thank you, Raiden. I mean, I hope one day that I can tell Kung Jin how I really feel but for now, I do not feel like it is the right time to do so.” Koma said to him. Raiden nodded.

”You are welcome and that is fine to do that. Whenever you feel like telling him, do not be afraid. I would not be surprised if he felt the same about you, to be perfectly honest.” Raiden said back to him. As much as that made Koma feel happy,mit also made him feel a little sad at the same time.

“But...do think that someone like Kung Jin love a demon like me?” Koma suddenly asked him. 

“I truly believe that they could. Just because you’re a demon, doesn’t mean that you do not deserve to be loved by someone. If they love you for who you are, being a demon would not matter to them. Remember that.” Raiden answered him. Deep down Raiden thought is was wonderful to see Kung Jin and Koma getting along. He did not expect them to be like this with one another but it felt nice to know and see it. Raiden also hopes that they could possibly get together. Not that he expects it but for Koma, maybe it will happen. For now, Raider will have to wait and see. Ok a decided to head back to the grounds after about another thirty minutes in the woods. 

Raiden went his separate ways but Koma was fine with that. Koma felt quite a bit better after speaking with Raiden. For Koma, he can see that Raider was not a bad guy after all and did actually care about him as well as Kung Jin. After lunch, Kota spent the rest of the afternoon in the quarters. He ended up taking a nap in his bed when he returned to the quarters, too.

**#####**

A couple of hours later, Koma woke up to the door of the quarters suddenly opening up. He quickly sat up on the bed to see Kung Jin coming into the quarters. When door shut behind Kung Jin, he look at Koma and smiled at him. Koma was never going to get tired of Kung Jin’s smile.

“Hey! How are you enjoying your day off so far?” Kung Jin exclaimed and then asked him. Koma smiled back at Kung Jin.

”It went very well. I didn’t realized that I fell asleep on the bed until just now. What time of is it?” Koma replied and then asked a question of his own.

”About 3pm. You can go back to sleep and I will wake up for dinner if you want.” Kung Jin replied and then suggested. Koma shook his head.

“I appreciate that but if I do take a long nap, I am not going to be able to sleep tonight.” Kona said back to him.

”No problem! I understand and know the feeling.” Kung Jin told him. Suddenly, Kung Jin remembered that he had something for Koma in his satchel that was around his body. Kung Jin looked inside of his satchel and grabbed something out of it. He walked over to Koma and held out his hand towards Koma In his hand, it was a shiny rock. A shiny rock in the shape of a heart. Koma’s eyes lit up when he saw it and then looked up at Kung Jin, who was smiling at him.

“I saw this on one of my stops to a nearby village while I was out and thought of you.” Kung Jin told him. Kona felt so touched by this. It may be just a rock but for Koma, it meant so much more. Koma gently took the rock out of Kung Jin’s hand and held the rock against his chest.

“Thank you so much, Jin! I love it!” Koma said to him. Kung Jin felt so happy that Koma loves it.

“You’re welcome, Koma. By the way, I do apologize that I did not let you know that I was leaving the grounds for a while today. But...you looked so comfortable and sleeping well that I did not want to bother you. I could have left a note but I could not find a pen or a piece of paper to do so. I hope I did not worry you or anything too much.” Kung Jin said back to him.   
  


“Do not worry! I was worried but I know that you would be okay. I am just glad that you made it back here safe and sound. I also left the grounds for a while to go relax in the woods. By the way, why were you in a nearby village, if you do not mind me asking.” Koma spoke and then asked.

“Oh, I was just getting some stuff that I have meaning to get. Did you know that they give us money here to go spend on necessities and things here? Like an allowance type of thing? It is not too bad and it helps.” Kung Jin replied and then asked Kona a question. This surprised Koma.

”They never told me this.” Koma answered. Kung Jin felt bad.

”We can talk to Master Qui about it tomorrow. You must have a bit of money saved up by now. And next time, you can come with me to get some things if you would like to.” Kung Jin spoke and gave him another suggestion. Koma smiled at him again.

”I would like that!” Koma responded to him. Kung Jin sat in the bed next to Koma and the two of them spent a couple of more hours in the room before deciding to leave and get some more fresh air before dinner. Though...Koma was curious if Kung Jin’s visit to the nearby village was more than just a visit. No matter who Kung Jin ends up with, he just wanted Kung Jin to be happy. But yet..it made Koma wonder if Kung Jin is actually single or not. As well as if the kiss truly meant anything to Kung Jin or not, too.


	11. You Think I Want To Be This Way?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koma has enough of a certain master’s bullshit and just needs to let him have it.

Koma just had enough of Master Azaya’s crap. Ever since the incident with Master Qui, Master Azaya has not been too kind to Koma. Just simply because he is a demon. And recently, the hatred has gotten even worse between the two of them. And Koma has had enough of it. Quite enough of it, in fact. He marched to Master Azaya’s area of the main area of the training grounds so he can talk to him about it. Koma was not sure how helpful it is going to be but it needed to be done, no matter what. When Koma arrived, he stopped and took a deep breath before knocking on the door.

”Come on in.” Master Azaya spoke from the other side of the door, granting permission for whoever was in the other side of it to come into the room. Koma swallowed before opening the door and coming into the room. Master Azaya was looking at him as he came on inside. Master Azaya did not looked annoyed by Koma’s presence.

”Ah, Koma. What can I do for you?” Master Azaya spike and then asked. Koma did not like the way Master Azaya was talking to him. It did not seem genuine to him at all.

”Look, you do not have to start off with manners with me. We all know how you really feel about me.” Koma said and replied to him. Master Azaya let out a sigh.

”Koma, it is nothing personal. I promise you.” Master Azaya said back to him. Koma knew that was bullshit.

”Oh, it is _very_ personal, Master Azaya. You judge me for being a demon but you really do not know me. I am not a monster like you truly think that I am. You want to go by what society judges for demons. Not all demons are killers. I am living proof of that but you will not give me chance to prove it!” Koma told him. Master Azaya chuckled. That did not settle well with Koma at all.

”Do you really find all of this funny?” Koma asked Master Azaya.   
  


“In a way, yes, I do find it funny. I am not going by what society thinks. I am going by what I think about demons. And from what I have seen, you are not inky strong but you can not control your power. You have the demonic rage like all other demons do. What makes you different besides being raised by humans?” Master Azaya answered and then asked about question of his own to Koma. Surprisingly, Koma was stumped. Besides being raised among humans...what else did Koma truly have that differed from other demons?

“My heart and mind are in the right place! You just do not understand me nor want to understand me at all!” Koma replied, trying to see if it was a good answer or not. His heart and mind is in the right place but what else he possibly have? That is all that he could think of.

“I am surprised that you that you even have a heart, Koma. I truly am.” Master Azaya said back to him. This only made Koma start to feel even more angry than he was just feeling right now. It was not demon angry, though. He also getting nowhere with this. In fact, he was started to feel like coming here was not worth it at all. This

“You are nothing but an ignorant bigot! How dare you judge me without truly knowing me! Not all demons are cruel! Do you think I want to be a demon? Do you think I like being this way? Because I assure you. I. Do. NOT.” Koma exclaimed to and asked him. Master Azaya was not getting mad, too. He quickly stood up from his desk and walked over to Koma. He stood in front of him. Both of them looked at each other.

”You came here to confront me and you think that I am in the wrong just because I do not agree with you? You are seriously very close to being kicked out of not only out of my office but off of the ground in general, too! Do not insult my intelligence.” Master Azaya spoke to him.

”If you actually have any intelligence in that old head,of yours. Plus, you do not have the exact authority to do that to me!” Koma spoke back. Master Azaya was _pissed_ now. He had enough of Koma and his sass.

”Get the hell out of my office!” Master Azaya ordered Koma. Koma was not going to refuse that. He was also feeling down with all of this. Koma turned around and left Master Azaya’s office. Master Azaya calmed down as much as he could before heading back to his desk and sat back down in the chair. Koma was having so emotions rushing through him at once. Anger mostly but also hurt. Yes, he should have had an attitude with Master Azaya but yet...Koma did not regret it at all. All of it was too much to bear right now. Koma needed to relax but how?   
  


“Maybe Kung Jin can help me but I do not want to feel like a burden to him. Raiden isn’t here and I am not sure where Master Qui would be right now. I guess...I guess that I will have to deal with all of this in my own for now. Hopefully, I do not get kicked for this. I was not trying to start anything. Truly, I was not trying to do this but I was just defending myself. That’s all.” Koma thought to himself about all of this. Koma felt like that he needed to figure this out in his own. As much as he felt so small right now, he felt like he would feel even smaller if he got Kung Jin involved in all of this. Koma decided to go take a walk in the woods. Maybe that will help him clear his head a bit. He was not sure when he was going to be back.

Whether if it is a long or a short walk, Koma was not sure of that. But right now, he just needed to take a breather and think about everything that has happened. Even before this, Koma just wanted to figure things out. It was not going to be easy to do but it needs to be done. The only thing he was worried about is being kicked and not only not being able to see Kung Jin again but feeling like that he failed Raiden, too.

**######**

  
Master Qui was sitting in his quarters during this evening, having his daily cup of evening cup of tea when he heard a knock on his door.   
  


“You may enter.” Master Qui spoke then took a sip of his tea. When the door opened, Kung Jin came into the room. There was a look of panic on his face. This concerned Master Qui. He put his cup of tea down and got up from the table he was sitting at to walk over to Kung Jin.

”Jin, what’s wrong?” Master Qui asked him.

”Have you seen Koma today?” Kung Jin asked him back. Master Qui had to think about that.

”To tell you the truth and that you now mention it...I have not seen him today. Not at all, actually. How come you are curious?” Master Qui replied and asked a question. This only made Kung Jin even worry more.

“I have not been able to find him any where around the grounds! He did not not even show up for dinner! I am asking because I am really worried about him.” Kung Jin told him. This also concerned and truly alarmed Master Qui at the same time.

  
“He did not show up for supper?” Master Qui asked him. Kung Jin nodded his head.

“Nope. Not at all. I am very worried that something bad has happened to him. This is the first time that Koma has not showed for supper or been away from the grounds for this long.” Kung Jin told him. Master Qui agreed with Kung Jin. If Koma has not returned, something has had to happen for him to be gone for such a long time from the grounds. Master Qui did not want to waste anymore time here. Plus, knowing Koma, it would not be a good a idea for him to be gone long this and for long all by himself.

“We need to go find him.” Master Qui said to him. Kung Jin smiled.

“I knew would understand! Thank you. I will help you find him, too.” Kung Jin said back as well. Master Qui wanted to have other people to help them but when it comes to Koma, that may not happen.

“You’re welcome and I appreciate the help. Go grab your weapon and meets me at the gates behind the grounds. I will wait for you.” Master Qui told Kung Jin.

“What if someone asks where am I going?” Kung Jin asked him.

”Just tell them that I need help with someone. They’ll believe you if you tell them that. It is not a lie either.” Master Qui replied to him. Master Qui was right about that. Kung Jin was hoping to help him find Koma so there is that. Kung Jin nodded and headed out to go grab his bow and staff from the room he shares with Koma. Master Qui grabbed his staff and headed out of the quarters to go to the spot where he told Kung Jin to meet him at. And whenever Koma is, bitch Master Qui and Kung Jin hope that Koma is not hurt or worse. That was something that Kung Jin could not bear. Even if he is hurt, though, Kung Jin just hopes it is not truly bad. 


	12. Feeling of Failure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kung Jin and Master Qui go on the search to find Koma.

Kung Jin Met up with Master Qui at the gate on the far end of the grounds while having his staff and bow with him. Master had his staff with him in one of his hands, too.

”Did anyone ask you about this?” Master Qui asked him. Kung Jin shook his head a couple of times.

”Nope.” Kung Jin replied to him. Master Qui nodded.

”Well, then. Let’s head out and go find Koma. He could be anywhere by now.” Master Qui said to him. It may not seem like it but Kung Jin was not the inky ine whi was worried about Koma. Something have had to happen in order for him to do this. And he may exactly who made him do so. But for right now, all that matter was to find Koma and bring him back to the training grounds. Master Qui will deal with Master Azaya later. If Master Azaya was the reason for this, Master Qui will make sure that he regrets the way he treats Koma. 

Master Qi and Kung Jin quickly headed out of the grounds and into the woods. Hopefully, Koma has not gone too far into the woods. Kung Jin kept his staff-bow close to him as much as he could as the two of them walked around the woods with Kung Jin staying behind Master Qui.

”I really hope nothing bad has happened to him. I can not bear the thought of him being hurt or...or even killed. I will not let those thoughts get to me.” Kung Jin thought to himself 15 minutes into the search, they still have not found Koma. They were already a bit deep into the forest, too. Kung Jin felt like his heart was starting to beat a little too fast. The more they walked, the more it seems like they were not going to find the demon. All of a sudden, Kung Jin and Master Qui stopped walking as they heard a noise. And it was very close, too. The two of them looked at each other and then nodded before going to invest where it was coming from and what the noise actually was. It sounded like rustling of three branches but it could more than that, too.

Theu only two steps before the noises became more clearer for the both of them and even closer than before, too. Master Qui held up a lantern as the tall bushes to the side of them started to rustle a bit.   
  
  


“Who goes there?” Master Qui asked. Kung Jin got his staff ready just in case. No one answered his question but inside, out of the bushes, Koma came walking out of them. But, not only was he wobbly as he walked but he also had a bloody gash coming from the side of his head. Kung Jin lowered his weapon in shock and fear. Koma walked over to Koma and collapsed in front of him as he fell onto the Master and gripped the front of his robe. The lantern also lit up Koma’s skin more to reveal that he also was bruised and cut, too.   
  


“Koma, can you hear and understand me?” Master Qui asked him.

”Barely. I am in so much pain. I feel like I am going to faint.” Koma replied to him as much as he physically could speak. All of a sudden, Master Qui and Kung Jin slightly jumbled as they heard more footsteps coming towards them.

”Oh fuck. They found me again.” Koma piped up.

”Who?!” Kung Jin asked Koma. Koma could not take it anymore as he started to lose consciousness. Master Qui quickly brought Koma over to a tree and placed him against it before going back over to Kung Jin. A clan of ninjas came out of the bushes and circled all around Master Qui and Kung Jin. Koma barely could comprehend was was going on. Even if it was light outside, Koma was too much out of it to do or see much.

”Lin Kuei.” Master Qui quietly spoke to himself as he looked all around. Kung Jin also recognized the clan. Kung Jin heard the story about Lin Kuei members Sub-Zero was a part of the clan and how his brother, Bi-Han was killed. All Kung Jin knew about the Lin Kuei was the story of Sub-Zero and that they were a known class of ninjas assassins. Otherwise, that is all that Kung Jin knew about the clan in general. But regardless, knowing that they hurt Koma, Kung Jin was not going to back from a fight against them. They hurt Koma and Kung Jin was not going to go easy on them. He. Is. _Angry_.

Before Kung Jin could even tell Kung Jin to start fighting, Kung Jin rain towards one of the Lin Kuei ninjas and the two of them began to fight. Master Qui went towards another one of the Lin Kuei ninjas and all of them began to fight. So far, Kung Jin and Master Qui were beating the crap out of them. Koma tried to get to help them but his head wound was making him too woozy to do so.

“I need be out there helping them! I can not just let them fight those ninjas on their own. They are going to be killed!” Koma thought to himself as a tear streamed down one of his cheeks. He felt so helpless and worthless as he just laid on the ground, watching the battle go on in front of him. A ninja saw Koma going towards Koma but Kung Jin was quick enough to get an arrow ready and let it go, impaling the ninja right in the chest from the back. The ninja fell to the ground. They did not move a muscle. They were dead as a doornail. The fight lasted a good fight minutes before the remaining Lin Kuei in the group decided to call it quits and hightailed it out of the woods and back to their site. 

Master Qui and Kung Jin caught their breaths and then quickly went over to Koma, who still was near the tree. A few dead ninjas laid in the ground in the area of the woods. Master Qui and Kung Jin got in the ground to tend to Koma’s head wound. It was not gushing blood right now but they needed to get it treated back at the training grounds as quickly as possible before it did get worse. Kung Jin got Koma onto his back.

”Do not worry, Koma. You’re going to be okay.” Master Qui said to him. Koma did not say a word but he nodded back to let him know that he heard what Master Qui just told him. Kung Jin just hoped that Master Qui was right as they headed out of the woods and back to the academy.   
  


**#####**

The next day, Koma slowly opened his eyes and to see a ceiling above him. He still felt a little pain from last night. Especially in his head, which was wrapped around in a bandage at the moment. He also had no shirt in but was only wearing a pair of undergarments on him. Koma tried to sit up in his own but still, he felt like he could not do it right now. A nurse came over to him and prepped him up on the bed. As the nurse walked away, Kung Jin suddenly appeared in the room. He was glad to see that Koma was up. That means that is alive. Koma was also glad to see Kung Jin but at the same time, he felt so ashamed to see him.

Koma could not even turned his head right now without feeling slightly dizzy. Kung Jin walked over and sat in the chair next to Koma’s bed with a smile on his face.  
  


“How are you feeling, Koma?” Kung Jin suddenly asked him.

”Shitty.” Koma replied to him.

”I am sorry. I know it is going to last for a few days at least. If there is anything I can do, please, let me know.” Kung Jin said to him. 

“Will...will you tell Master Qui that I am sorry?” Koma asked him.

”Sorry about what?” Kung Jin asked a question back. Koma felt a tear forming in one of his eyes.

“That I ran away and you bitch had to come looking for me. And that I am so sorry that I could not help you both fight. Even if I wanted to, I just could do it.” Koma answered him. Kung Jin felt bad for him.

”Koma, you do not have anything for anything. Though, I am curious...why did you run away?” Kung Jin said back and then asked another question. Koma took a deep breath before he explained it to Kung Jin.

”I went to Master Azaya to talk to him about the way he was treating me. I was hoping to convince to stop but like they say, you can’t teach an old dog new tricks. It did not go well and he tried to tear me apart. After I left...well, after he kick me out of his office, actually, I just needed to get away. I did not feel like burdening you with this so I went to take a walk in the woods to clear my head. Before I know it, I wandered off so far. I know my way back, though. On my way back, I was stopped by a pack of Lin Kuei ninjas. I tried to fight them but I ended up getting knocked out from the backside of my head. All I remasters that is that it was dark and I was in the ground. I thought they left so I decided to try to head back here but I was just so out of it, I was not sure if I was going to make it. It also started to make me think is why should I go back. Basically, most of the people here hate me because I am demon. And I thought that maybe everyone was better off without me. I heard footsteps and made my way towards a couple of bushes that I could make out. I did not know that it was you and Master Qui. I was so happy to see both of you but yet..I felt so ashamed at the same time. Seeing you both fight those Lin Kuei ninjas made me both scared for you. I wanted to help you both fight so much but I just could not physically do it. ...It made me feel like a failure and that I failed both of you. That is why I ran away. Because I felt like everyone would be better off without me here. And I am sorry that I got you both into that mess with the Lin Kuei.” Koma answered and explained to him.   
  


Kung Jin could see the tears now falling down Koma’s cheeks.

”And I will do it again if I have to.” Kung Jin suddenly said to him. Koma tried to look at him the best he could.

”Koma, I am so sorry that Master Azaya made you feel like that. I do not like him either. I never have and seeing the way he treats makes not like him even more so. He is such an asshole. And I will do anything to protect you, no matter what. I am just sorry that you go hurt. But I am very glad that you are okay, too. You are not failure because you could not help fight. You are not a failure at anything! Master Qui and I was how much in pain and hurt you were. We were not going to let you risk your life and hurt yourself even worse than you already were at that moment. Please do not think that you are a failure, please. And I would been so sad if you were gone. Honestly, you are the best part of being here, to be perfectly honest. I am really glad that you are okay, though.” Kung Jin told him. That made Koma feel a little bit better.

“Thank you, Jin. I would do the same for you, too. Also...I hope I did not hurt your back when you carried me back here.” Koma said to him. Kung Jin chuckled.

“You are welcome. You did not hurt me at all. Even if I did, it was worth it. And I will do that again if I have to as well.” Kung Jin said back to him. Koma chuckled.

“By the way, you and Master Qui were such badasses out there! Also, you’re pretty epic with a bow and arrow.” Koma spoke. Kung Jin blushed.

“T-thank you.” Kung Jin said back. Koma chuckled a little bit. He thought it was cute to see Kung Jin’s reaction to that.

“It seems that I am not going to be able to train for a while. ...If I am still here.” Koma said to Kung Jin as he started to feel sad again. Kung Jin placed a hand on top of one of Koma’s. Koma blushed a little bit across his cheeks.

”I will make sure that does not happen. I promise. And so will Master Qui. Unlike Master Azaya, Master Qui likes you and thinks highly of you, too. And so do I.” Kung Jin said to him. Kung Jin has meant every word he has told Koma so far. Kung Jin would even go to hell and back if it meant to protect and save Koma. No one has ever meant so much to Kung Jin as much as Koma does. And Koma felt the same way about Kung Jin. Kung Jin quickly let go of Koma’s hand as he heard someone else coming into the room. He turned his head to see Master Qui coming inside. Master Qui turned to them and smiled before walking over to Koma’s bed.

”How are you feeling, Koma?” Master Qui asked him.

”Physically, I feel like crap but otherwise, I feel...I feel fine.” Koma replied to Master Qui then smiled. Master Qui nodded.

”That is wonderful. I am just glad that you’re doing better. I do think it is a good idea is if you do not train physically for a few days at least or until you get the okay to do so. I do recommend when you can to read the textbooks at least. But only when you feel like you can physically do it.” Master Qui said back and suggested. Koma was fine with that. Kung Jin had an idea, though.

”I can read it to him if you both are fine with that. I do not mind it.” Kung Jin suggested as well.   
  


“Are you sure? You do not have to if you do not actually want to.” Koma told him. Kung Jin looked at him with a smile.

”I would not have suggested it if I was not wanting to do that.” Kung Jin spoke. Koma smiled back.

”I would like that.” Koma said back to him. Master Qui was happy to see both Koma and Kung Jin happy. He also had another thing to say.

”By the way, you will not be seeing Master Azaya here for a while.” Master Qui said to the two of them. Both Koma and Kung Jin were shocked by this news?

”What happened?” Kung Jin asked. Kung Jin was not sad about it at all. Relieved about it, actually.

”I went to Master Azaya to speak with him and it ended up that another student overheard what happened and basically gave me a story about what happened before I went in. I decided to also go talk to the head of here before going to confront him. We both went there to talk to him and well...let’s just say that it did not go well for him. Also, he has not been himself lately. Which I am truly shocked about because he _never_ used to judge someone. A lot of the other Masters, including myself, were getting tired of his bullshit. Even if he comes back at this point, we are not sure if we are going to let in him. In other words, you will not be seeing or hearing a thing from him, Koma. I hope that makes you feel better a little bit.” Master explained and answered Kung Jin’s question.

“It does. Thank you for letting me know.” Koma said to Mastee Qui. Koma was so relieved that he was not going to see or hear from Master Azaya for a while. Hopefully...he does not hear from him ever again. Even if it is just for a while, Koma was absolutely happy with that. Kung Jin felt happy about that, too. After a little bit, Kung Jin and Master Qui left the room so Koma could get some rest. Koma still felt a little bad that he was not going to be able to train until he gets better but there was nothing he could do about that. He also felt so happy that Kung Jin felt that way about him. It did make him wonder, though.  
  


Does Kung Jin only think of him as a friend or could be much more than that?


	13. What A Nightmare!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kung Jin WAS up having a good night...until he ends up having dreams that he does not want to have.

It was about 1am when Kung Jin started to toss and turn all over in his bed. The whole day went well for him but right now...he was having a hard time. Koma was sound asleep in his bed. Kung Jin suddenly woke in a cold sweat as he let out a yell. Kung Jin looked around at the room. Then, he looked at Koma, who was still fast asleep. Kung Jin looked down at his lap then let out a sigh.  
  


"I hate this! Out of all the night this had to happen...why tonight?" Kung Jin asked quietly to himself. He turned his to the side as he saw Koma moving in his bed. Koma opened his eyes to see Kung Jin sitting up over in his bed. Kung Jin turned his head forward so Koma would not catch Kung Jin looking at him.

"Kung Jin?" Koma suddenly spoke up in groggy voice. Kung Jin felt so embarrassed about waking him up...if that was the case.  
  
  
"Did I wake you?" Kung Jin asked him. Koma shook his head a couple of times. Koma could feel that something was off. And it was coming from Kung Jin. Koma turned on the lamp on the night table and got out of bed. He walked over to his friend and sat on the side of the Kung Jin's bed. Koma looked at him.  
  


"Nightmare, huh." Koma asked him all of a sudden. Kung Jin's blushed.  
  


"How did you know?" Kung Jin asked him back.  
  


"Because I can sense these kinds of things. Especially _fear_. ...What happened?" Koma replied back and then asked him a question.  
  
  
"..I do not want to burden you with my issues." Kung Jin replied back. Koma sat up on the bed with his back against the wall as he looked at Kung Jin once again.

"It is fine to talk to me. I do not mind it. If you do not want to, that is fine, too. But do not be afraid to talk to me if you need/want to. ...Do you you want to talk about it?" Koma told him and asked him another question. Kung Jin took a deep breath and nodded a couple of times before he spoke to Koma once again.

"I was having dreams about family members that hurt me. They weren't physically abusive or anything like that. They just could not accept me because I want to be with a man and not a woman. That is basically how I landed up here after I was caught by Raiden for trying to steal a relic. Also, I never asked to be a thief but it just happened, to be honest. As much I want to forget about them...I just can not do it. It is too hard for me to do." Kung Jin told him. Koma felt so bad for Kung Jin. Koma had kind of the same problem but not with his family but with the village in lived in with his family. Koma's eyes widened as he heard Kung Jin sniffle and saw that tears were streaming down his cheeks.  
  
Koma quickly moved closer to Kung Jin and hugged him close to his body as much as he could. Kung Jin placed his head into Koma's shoulder that was nearest to him. Tears still streaming down his cheeks.

"It is going to be okay, Kung Jin. Just let it out. I know it is not easy to forget about people who have hurt you. Especially when they are from your own family. I will always be here for you, no matter what. I will be your family now." Koma said to him, trying to comfort his friend. Kung Jin's was so happy to have a friend like Koma in his life. Not to mention that his body felt warm to the touch. Plus, Kung Jin knew that everything was going to be okay. It was just going to take time. And maybe it was going to be a lot of time but no matter what...Kung Jun was much happier with being around his family. Though...he is miss his cousin, Kung Lao. Kung Lao always accepted him for who he was as a person.  
  
  


Kung Jin looked up at Koma. He was feeling much better than he just did a couple of minutes ago.  
  
  


"Thank you. Though, I am a bit afraid to go back to sleep. As childish as that sounds, it is the truth." Kung Jin told him. Koma had an idea.  
  
  
"I will stay up until you're asleep. If you want me to." Koma suggested to him. Kung Jin was surprised.

  
  
"Are you sure you want to do that?" Kung Jin asked him. Koma nodded again.  
  
  


"Of course! I would not have said it if I did not want to do it." Koma answered to him. That was also comforting to Kung Jin as well. He smiled at Koma.  
  
  


"Thank you." Kung Jin said to him. Koma smiled back at him.  
  
  


"That is what friends are for." Koma said back to him. Kung Jin nodded. He sat back up on the bed and Koma unwrapped his arms from Kung Jin. Kung Jin laid back down on the bed, looking up at Koma. Suddenly, Kung Jin had an idea.  
  
  
"You do not have to keep sitting up against the wall. ...I do not mind you laying down next to me. I am fine with it." Kung Jin suggested. This time, Koma was the one who was blushing on his face. Also...Koma was not going to say no to that nor did he want to. Koma got on the right side of Kung Jin and laid down on the bed next to him. Kung Jin slightly snuggled up next to him. Koma did not mind it.   
  
  
"Goodnight again, Koma." Kung said.

  
  
"Night, Jin." Koma said back to him. Koma laid on the bed as Kung Jin was trying to fall asleep. The two of them faced each other on the bed. Still...Kung Jin had a bit of energy.  
  


"Hey, Koma?" Kung Jin piped up.  
  


"Yeah?" Koma asked back.  
  


"What was your first impression of me when we first met?" Kung Jin asked him, feeling curious.   
  
  


"Honestly...when I first saw you..my first thought about you was how cute you were. Also...I still think that about you." Koma replied and explained to him as he blushed again. Kung Jin smiled at him.  
  
  


"Really?" Kung Jin asked a different question.  
  


"Yes. ...What was your first thought when you saw me for the first time?" Koma replied and asked a question back this time.

  
"Interesting." Kung Jin answered.

  
"But what do you think of me now?" Koma asked another question, also feeling curious about this now.

  
"_Incredible_." Kung Jun replied to that question as well. Koma never thought that anyone would think that about him.  
  
  
"I think you are also incredible, too." Koma told him. Koma and Kung Jin started to feel weird but in a good way.  
  
  
"Is it bad that I want to kiss him right now?" Both of them thought to themselves. Koma suddenly placed a hand on one of Kung Jin's cheeks as he kept looking at him. Both of then were blushing. Koma gulped.

  
"Jin...is it okay that I...I..." Koma was interrupted by Kung Jin suddenly kissing him on the lips. Koma was shocked a little bit but he accepted the kiss. Neither of them could hold back their urges anymore. And the air in the room started to heat up, too as the two of them kissed. When they did pull away, Kung Jin got comfortable in the bed once again. Koma felt all sorts of emotions going on at once. He started thinking about what Raiden said to him a few days ago. And as much as much as Koma wanted to tell Kung Jin how much he truly feels about him, still...this was not the right time to tell him. He needed to wait a little longer.  
  
  
"Are you okay, Koma?" Kung Jin suddenly asked him. Koma focused back on Kung Jin and nodded back.

"Ye-Yes. I am fine. ...Are you?" Koma replied back and then asked.  
  


"Oh, I am great." Kung Jin answered back. Koma let out a chuckle and so did Kung Jin. Even if they have not told each other how they felt, neither do not mind kissing again. Right now, Kung Jin and Koma needed to get more sleep. Koma got comfortable in Kung Jin's bed once again while Kung Jin started to fall back to sleep for the rest of the night. But...in the end, Koma ended up falling asleep next to Kung Jin in the bed, too.  
  


In the morning, Koma and Kung Jin were getting ready to head out of their room to go grab breakfast and start the day. Before they left, Kung Jin needed to talk to Koma.  
  


"Jin?" Kung Jin piped up.  
  


"Yeah?" Koma replied back. Kung Jin took a breath before he spoke again.  
  
  


"About last night...if I made you uncomfortable...I am sorry." Kung Jin said to him.

  
"You did not at all. Do not worry about it. I will do it again if I have to." Koma told him. Kung Jin blushed.  
  
  
"That makes me happy." Kung Jin though to himself as they finished getting ready. Neither Koma nor Kung Jin could forget about the kiss but also...they were not going to tell anyone about it. As far as Raiden goes...maybe he was right. There was nothing wrong with them being in a relationship. ..Whenever that happens, of course. And for Kung Jin, it was still going to take quite a bit of times for the bad memories to go away but at least...at least he has someone that is here for him And Kung JIn is here for Koma as well. It seems they are no longer just friends. They are now _best_ friends. Very best friends.


	14. Competition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the first time, Koma goes head to head with Kung Jin as a part of their test to advance to the next level.

Today was a competition day. It is for the students that are ready to advance to certain level of training. Some of the students did not feel so confident but other students felt like they were going to ace this. One of the students who felt confident was Kung Jin. And one of the ones who felt in the middle was Koma. It was not the competition that worried him exactly. ...It was the other students besides Kung Jin that made him feel off about all of this. There was also a guest at training grounds today as well, to check on the students. And that guest is none other than the one and only Sub-Zero. Master Qui started to get all the students to pay attention to what was going on.  
  


"Listen up! Today will be the start of a three day test. Each day, a certain amount of pairs will be testing to see who will advance to the next level of training. And the ones who advance will have a badge given to them to show this. A pair of students at a time will be in a battle to show off their skills. And yes, there are rules." Master Qui spoke. Some of the students groaned throughout the crowd. Kung Jin and Koma were two of the students who kept quiet. As Master went over the rules, Kung Jin looked at Koma.  
  


"I will be rooting for you out there! You got this!" Kung Jin exclaimed in a whisper to him with a smile on his face. Koma looked back at Kung Jin and smiled back at him.  
  
  


"Thank you. I will be rooting for you, too." Koma said back to him.

"You're welcome." Kung Jin told him. As Master Qui finished explaining the rules to all of the students, Sub Zero had something else to add to all of this, too.  
  


"I will also be judging, too. The top 3 warriors will be getting a prize also from me as well. So, this is not exactly just a test but a competition as well. It is nothing big for the prize but I promise, it will make it worth it." Sub Zero added. This made everyone more excited about this and want to try even harder. Kung Jin nor Koma cared about the prize. They just wanted to pass the test. That is all that mattered to them. Master Qui called on the first two students to battle each other. Kung Jin and Koma watched as the battle went on. From what the two of them could see...it was not exactly going to be too friendly. It made them worry about one another during all of this. One student got struck on accident in the face with a staff, which cause them to fall to the ground.

Master Qui stopped their match. And this was only the first one. The first match and something bad already happened.

  
  
"Alyan, you were _NOT_ suppose to hit someone in the face like that! I just explained that to all of you." Master exclaimed to the student.  
  
  
"Sorry, Master. It was an accident, I swear! I got blindsided on one of my eyes." Alyan said to Master Qui then looked at the student who he hit.  
  
  
"I am so sorry about that! I promise that I did not mean to do that." Alyan said to the student.  
  
  
"It is okay. It was not too bad. Just caught me off guard. That's all. I am fine. I promise." The student said back to him. Master Qui understood. Though, he decided to end the match there...for now. The two students removed themselves from the battleground and stood on the opposite side of the other students. He called out two more students to go against each other. This time, nothing bad happened. In fact, it really went well. Master Qui also stopped that match so the students do not end up exhausting themselves. Now, it was time for the third match. Master Qui looked at the students.  
  
  
"Kung Jin." Master Qui spoke up. Kung Jin looked at him.  
  
  
  
"Yes, Master?" Kung asked him. Master Qui had an idea pop into his head.  
  
  
"I want to see you have a match with Koma." Master Qui replied to him. Kung Jin and Koma's eyes widened in shock. They looked at each other and then back at their master.  
  
  
"I can not do that! I can not have a match with him!" Koma exclaimed. For both of them, it just felt so wrong to do that. 

  
  
"I can not do that either! Please pick someone else, Master Qui!" Kung Jin also exclaimed. Koma and Kung Jin wanted to do this. Because it could cause more than just risking their friendship. A lot more than that. But...Master Qui already made his decision on this.  
  
  


"There is no choice in this matter. For either of you. You have to have a match with person I choose for you to have a match you with." Master Qui said to them.   
  
  
"What if I do not battle him at all? What if I refuse to do this entirely? What would happen then?" Kung Jin asked a couple of questions.  
  
  
"Then you both will fail to pass." Master Qui answered him. Kung Jin groaned to himself. Kung Jin nor Koma wanted to do this but yet...they will not be able to advance in their training. It was a lose-lose situation for the two of them. Koma understood.  
  
  
"Jin, it is okay. It is not going to make you less of my friend for this. I just wanted to let you know that." Koma told him. Kung Jin felt a little bit better about that but still..he did not like that he had to do this against his best friend.  
  
  
"Same here, Koma." Kung Jin said back to him. The two of them walked over to the middle of the training ground. Koma conjured his weapon in one of his hands and Kung Jin got his ready, too. The two of them stood on opposite sides of each other in front of one another. One of the other masters set up the match. Before either of them started, Kung Jin needed to say something.  
  
  
"Koma, I just wanted to let you know that this is a personal thing. I really do not want to do this to you but we have no choice." Kung Jin said to him.

"It is okay, Jin. Same here." Koma said back to him. When the match began, Kung Jin and Koma were going at it. Koma had to be careful with his sword and his power. Nor did he want to break Kung Jin's bow staff. Which is quite possible for him to do so but he did not want to find that out. At the same time, Koma wanted to prove himself to his masters and as well as Sub Zero and Raiden, too. The rest of the students watched them as the two of them fought against each other. It was going well, too. No one was getting hurt nor breaking any rules. But all of a sudden, the two of them went faster against one another. It went from a simple match to a fierce battle in a matter of minutes.   
  
  
Koma and Kung Jin were able to block each other's attacks with ease but something within Koma was just making him feel a bit more stronger. When Kung Jin blocked one of Koma's attacks, Koma pushed Kung Jin to the ground with such a strong force. Kung Jin hit his back on the ground. Koma hit him in the arm. Kung Jin noticed that Koma's eyes were different. It was like his demonic side was taking over him. Kung Jin needed to do something. Not just for himself but for Koma's sake. He could not have another repeat of what happened to Koma the first time. Kung Jin quicly sat up on the ground and then waved his arms around.  
  
  
"I yield! I yield!" Kung Jin exclaimed, throwing in the towel as quick as he could. One of the master blew a whistle, letting everyone know that the match was over.   
  
  
"ENOUGH!" The master shouted. Koma heard that and started to calm down. Kung Jin let out a sigh of relief as he laid back down on the grass, trying to catch his breath. Koma walked over to him and placed an arm and hand in front of him towards Kung Jin. Jin grabbed it and Koma helped him off of the ground. Kung Jin could see that Koma was in a bit of shock. Master Qui Walked over tp the two of them.  
  
  
"That was quite a show of skills from both of you. Well done!" Master Qui said to the both of them. Kung Jin and Koma nodded but Koma felt a little off. Sub Zero saw something within Koma but...he was not exactly sure what it was. Kung Jin went to get his arm checked. Koma stayed to watch the rest of the matches until Master Qui stopped it for the day. After they were dismissed, Koma went to find Kung Jin. He found him at the nurse's station. Koma came in. Kung Jin looked at him.   
  
  


"Are you alright, Jin?" Koma asked him. Kung Jin smiled at him.  
  
  
"Yes! I feel absolutely fantastic!" Kung Jin replied to him. Koma felt so bad.  
  
  
"I am sorry for hitting you like that during thew match. I did not mean to do it. ...Did you stop the match because...you were afraid of me?" Koma said to and asked him. Kung Jin got up from a chair that he was sitting on and walking over to his friend. He stood in front of Koma, still smiling at him.  
  
  
"Do not worry. I am fine. And no, I was not scared of you. I was scared _for_ you. I did not want something bad to happen to you. That is why I stopped the match. Because I was worried about you." Kung Jin replied and explained to him. Koma started to cry.   
  
  
"I do not know why I am like that! And when I am like that, I do not know that I am so there is no way to control it! ...I hate it and I hate myself for being the way I am. I am savage and not in a good way." Koma exclaimed as he cried. Kung Jin placed a hand onto one of Koma's shoulders.  
  
  
"Koma, there is _nothing_ wrong with you. There is always things that happen and we never can figure out an exact answer for why it happens. Being a demon among mortals is not an easy thing to do. Maybe your powers need a release from being kept away for so long. Being a savage does not make your a bad person. And it is also not going to make me want to be your friend any less either. Please...do not feel horrible about it. Everything will be okay." Kung Jin said to him. Koma smiled back at him. Kung Jin was right. There was no exact answer that Koma can think of for why he does that and probably never will. Also...are his demonic powers trying to tell him something as well. As far as Koma is concerned...he was not going to worry about it. Not for a while at least.  
  
  
"Thanks, Jin. That means a lot to me." Koma told him.  
  


"You are welcome, Koma." Kung Jin said back to him. Kung Jin moved his hand off of Koma's shoulder and they headed out of the tent. All of a sudden, the two of them turned to see Sub Zero coming their way. He stopped in front of them.  
  
  
Which one of you is Koma?" Sub Zero asked them. Koma pointed to himself. Sub looked at him.  
  
  
"I need to speak with you." Sub Zero said to him. Koma started to worry. 

  
"Koma, do you want me to go with you?" Kung Jin asked him. Koma looked at him and nodded. Kung Jin looked back at Sub Zero.  
  
  
"Am I allowed to go with him?" Kung Jin asked him.  
  
  
"Well, since Koma is fine with it then so am I." Sub Zero replied to him. Koma gulped silently. Whatever Sub Zero wanted to speak to him about...he did not have a good feeling about it. Not a good feeling about it at all.


	15. What Path Will You Choose?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During his talk with Sub Zero, Koma needs to make choice abut what path he is going to follow as a warrior.

Koma and Kung Jin followed Sub Zero into the main building on the grounds. The three of them sat in some chair at a table. Sub Zero sat on one side of the table and Kung Jin and Koma sat on the other side of the table. Sub Zero looked at Koma.

  
"I noticed out during the match with Kung Jin that you have power to you." Sub Zero told him. Koma nodded.   
  
  
"I also noticed that you are demon as well." Sub Zero also added.  
  
  
"Yes. I am." Koma said to him. This interested Sub Zero quite a bit.  
  
  
"What brought you to here to train with the Shaolin warriors?" Sub Zero asked him. Koma hesitated for a moment before he spoke back to him.

  
"It is not exactly what brought me here, it is more of WHO brought me here, to be more honest with you." Koma replied.  
  
  
"And who brought you here?" Sub Zero asked another question.

  
"Raiden." Koma answered. Sub Zero figured that nor did it surprise him.   
  
  
"Raiden also brought me here as well." Kung Jin added. Sub Zero was not surprised by that either. Though, he was usually never surprised by anything Raiden does anymore.  
  


"He must think highly of both of you to train here among the other Shaolin Warriors." Sub Zero said to the both of them. Kung Jin and Koma nodded back at him. Sub Zero focused back on Koma.  
  


"I am curious though. If you choose to be a warrior...what path do you think you are going to choose?" Sub Zero asked Koma. Koma felt a little confused by Sub Zero's question.  
  
  
"The path of a shaolin warrior, of course. ...Why would I choose any other path? ...Is it because I am a demon that you think that I would be evil or something?" Koma replied and asked a couple of questions of his own to Sub Zero.  
  
  
"That is not what I was implying. But in a way...it seems that you can not control your powers." Sub Zero answered and explained. Koma knew that Sub Zero was right. Kung Jin looked at Koma for a few seconds then back at Sub Zero.  
  
  
"It does not make him a bad person! Sometimes, we can not control things that we do. Regardless of who we are!" Kung Jin eclaimed to Sub Zero. Koma did not want Kung Jin to start a fight.  
  
  
"Jin..." Koma started to speak but Kung Jin looked at him.  
  
  
"Koma, it is okay. I..I just do not want to feel bad about yourself or anything. You are not a bad person! I promise you." Kung Jin said to him. Koma nodded back. Still...Koma felt different about that. He agrees with Kung Jin but at the same time...it did make him think about it. If he can not control his powers...then...exactly what path is he truly going to end up going down? Especially if he keeps this up. As much as Koma wants to control himself...is it also actually possible for him to do that? Sub Zero felt like this was going in the direction that he was intending to.  
  
  
"I never said it was a bad thing, though. And I apologize I made it seem like that. Honestly, I think you both are really amazing warriors and have great chemistry together! I was just curious. I never intended to upset you, Koma. I guess I should have tried to word it different." Sub Zero spoke to Koma and Kung Jin. Koma nodded again.

  
  
"It is okay. I just tend to overthink things at times. I always have. Every since I was a child. I did not mean to make it seem like it was a bad thing either. I guess I am just self-conscious at times." Koma said back to Sub Zero. Koma started to feel more calm about this situation.  
  
  
"And honestly, I am going to follow the path of the shaolin warrior but as far as exactly what kind of shaolin warrior I will become...I am still very unsure about that." Koma told Sub Zero. This also made Kung Jin think, too. What kind of warrior will he be after all of this? The two of them spent a little more time with Sub Zero before leaving the building. As they walked, Kung Jin looked at Koma.  
  
  
"Are you alright?" Kung Jun asked him. Koma nodded.  
  
  
"Yeah. I am alright. Thank you for having my back there. By the way...does it make me weak to sometimes be self-conscious about myself?" Koma replied then asked a question of his own. Kung Jin shook his head a couple of times.

"You're welcome. And no, I do not think it makes someone weak to feel like that at times. Everyone has issues. It does not mean they are weak. Not all warriors have to be tough all the time. Well...that is what I think at least." Kung Jin answered and explained to him. Koma agreed with that.  
  
  
"Then why do some of the Master want us to be overly tough?" Koma asked. Kung Jin shrugged.  
  
  
"To show dominance, I guess. I am not exactly sure why. Also, they believe in the traditional ways of being a shaolin warrior. But not all traditions should be kept alive either. Each warrior should be unique, not like everyone else. Like I said, that is at least what I think." Kung Jin replied to him. Koma smiled.  
  
  
"I agree with everything you have been saying. I feel the same as you do, too. I mean, I never though that I would be training to be a warrior. Nor...that I would have an amazing friend like you." Koma told him. Kung Jin blushed and smiled back.  
  
  
"I-I think you are am-amazing, too." Kung Jin said back, feeling shy and little bit flustered. Koma giggled. Koma was still thinking about what Sub Zero asked him about. What path will he end up choosing as a warrior? Koma knew that he was going to be a good one but otherwise than that, he was not sure. Koma may never know until the times comes. Neither does Kung Jin about himself. It seems that both of them were not going to know what kind of warrior they were going to be at the moment.  
  
  
  


**#######**

Later that day, Sub Zero was speaking with Master Qui and a couple of the other masters. Going over the matches that happened earlier today.  
  
  
"The students that did their matches today are doing quite well." One of the masters said. Sub Zero still was thinking abut his talk with Koma and Kung Jin earlier.  
  
  
"How do you feel about Koma?" Sub Zero suddenly asked all of them. They thought about it for moment before they replied.  
  
  
"I think Koma is excellent at what he does." Master Qui replied. The other masters did not feel the same way about Koma as Master Qui does.  
  
  
"I think Koma is bit dangerous in my opinion." One of the master spoke up.   
  
  
"I agree. Koma has shown that he can not control his demonic side." Another master added. Master Qui and Sub Zero disagreed with them.  
  
  
"I think Koma has plenty of potential. If given the chance." Sub Zero said. Master Qui agreed with that. The other two masters did not have the same optimism as Sub Zero and Master Qui do.  
  
  
"What if he ends up killing one of the students?" One of the master asked.  
  
  
"I do not think Koma is capable of doing something like that." Master Qui relied.  
  
  
"How do you know that?" Another master asked another question to him.  
  
  
"It is a gut feeling I have. And my gut tends to be usually right." Master Qui answered.  
  
  
"And what if it is not right this time? What will happen then?" A master asked.   
  
  
"If Koma ends being dangerous...I will leave my position as Master." Master Oui replied. The other master were surprised. Sub Zero, on the other hand, knew that Master Qui was right.  
  
  
"Also...I have seen that him and Kung Jin have become close." One of the masters suddenly brought up.  
  
  
"I have seen that, too." The other master added. Sub Zero also has noticed this along with Master Qui.  
  
  
"Yes. Yes, they have gotten pretty close with each other." Master Qui quickly responded. Sub Zero nodded in agreement.  
  
  
"How close do you think they are?" One of the masters asked.   
  
  
"I think they are good friends." Master Qui replied. The other masters felt like it was more than that but they would not know unless they asked either Kung Jin or Koma about it. And none of them wanted to get that personal with either of them about that. Regardless of how close the two of them are, everyone was going to keep an eye on them. It was not that they did not trust them. It was because they felt like there was more to them than just exactly a friendship going on between the two of them Much more than that. At this moment, there was really nothing else to discuss about for when it comes to Kung Jin and/or Koma. But whatever kind of relationship that Koma and Kung Jin have...it was none of their business.

Also, Sub Zero hopes that Master Qui is right about Koma. otherwise, everyone was going to be in deep shit. Especially not just Master Qui but also Raiden, too.


	16. A Break For A Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koma finds out a little more about Kung Jin during a break outside of the training grounds. And what happens off of the training grounds stays that way...at least for for the people around them.

Today was a break day for both students and teachers. The teachers had to stay at the training grounds but the students were allow to go into the village and have fun for the day. For Koma and Kung Jin, they decided to send some time with each other and nature. It was also a hot day. There was a lake that was a bit far from the grounds but not too far away at the same time. So...the two of them got an idea to go spend the day swimming in the lake. The two of them left after breakfast, packed a picnic basket and headed to the lake about mid-morning.  
  
So, far they have been there for an hour and having a lot of fun. And they even have not started swimming yet. The two of them laid on the grass, looking up at the clear, blue sky. It felt like the stress has melting away and a lot of weight has been lifted off their shoulders. Koma also has a smile on his face. Something that Kung Jin has not seen on him in a while. It made him feel happy, too. Koma suddenly turned his head and looked at his friend.  
  
  
"I heard a rumor about you." Koma suddenly spoke up to him. Kung Jin chucked.  
  
  
"Which one?" Kung Jin asked.   
  
  
"It is about you being a relative of Kung Lao. Is it a rumor or...is it actually true?" Koma replied and then asked a question, too.   
  
  
"No. It is true. I am related to him. Though...we were never really that close but I would have love to fight him." Kung Jin replied, letting Koma know that the rumor was not actually a rumor at all.  
  
  
"Would have?" Koma asked. Kung Jin looked at Koma this time.  
  
  
"As far as I know, I have not seen him in quite a long while. I am not sure of his whereabouts or even if he is still alive. If we meet again, I would love to show him my skills and how far I have come as a warrior." Kung Jin explained and answered him. Koma felt bad for him.  
  
  
"I hope that he is alive and you both are reunited one day." Koma told him.  
  
  
"Thanks but I doubt it. My family is very strict and not totally supportive of me. Because I like and are attracted to guys/men. Plus, I was never what my family wanted me to be. But honestly, I rather be who i am than someone I am not." Kung Jin said to him.  
  
  
"I know that feeling too well. That is how not only my family but the entire village felt about me. Not just because I am a demon but because I was not exactly like every guy in the village either. I never was a manly type but I am still a man. I just do not want to go by norms of gender. I mean, I love being a man...I just do not think I have to live by any rules to be one. I mean, everyone is different but there is only me and I just want to be who I am and not what anyone else wnts me to be. Does that make sense to you?" Koma said back to him and asked. Kung Jin nodded.  
  
  
"It makes perfect to me! And I agree with you! I mean, I like being "manly" but I do not think there is a certain way to exactly be a man, regardless. Nothing wrong with being different about it. And you never have to worry about me not supporting you because I do." Kung Jin replied to him. Koma felt happy.  
  
  
"That is wonderful to know. And I support you, too, Jin. No matter what." Koma spoke back to him with a smile on his face. Kung Jin smiled back at him. Kung Jin started to feel a bit warm. He was not sure if it was because of the heat or not but he needed to cool down as soon as possible. Kung Jin looked forward and sat up on the grass. Kung Jin looked at the lake. Koma looked at Kung Jin then sat up as well.

"Thinking about going for a swim?" Koma asked him.  
  


"Yeah." Kung Jin replied then looked at Koma.  
  
  
"Wanna join me?" Kung Jin suggested to him.   
  
  
"I will join you in a bit but you go ahead." Koma answered him. Kung Jin nodded. He stood up as he began to remove his clothes. In front of Koma. Koma tried to look away but..he could not do that. He blushed as Kung Jin removed his shirt and revealed his chest and abs. Koma gulped as he saw Kung Jin's chest. He also began to feel warm as well but...he still was not ready for a swim. Kung Jin was down to his black boxers now as he stopped getting undressed.  
  
  
"Are you okay?" Koma suddenly asked him. Kung Jin nodded.  
  
  
"Yes. Just thinking if I should keep my boxers on...or just take them off and swim naked in the lake." Kung replied to him. Koma blushed even more as he thought about it. Whether Kung Jin decided to remove his boxers or not to go swimming...Koma was all for it either way.  
  
  
"I-it is up to you." Koma said back to him. Kung Jin decided to keep his boxers on. He was not that much of a daredevil but if they were doing a bet, Kung Jin would do it in a heartbeat. Kung Jin looked back and down at Koma.  
  
  
"Do not hesitate to join me whenever you want to. There is plenty of room for both of us." Kung Jin said to him. Koma nodded back to him. Kung JIn turned his head forward once again and got into the lake. At first, it was close but it did not take too long for Kung Jin to get used to it. Koma sat on the grass, keeping his eyes on his best friend. Kung Jin dunked himself underneath the water for a few seconds and then came up. The way the sun made the water glisten off of his chest and his long hair made Koma bite down gently onto his bottom lip.  
  


"_Fuck_. I do not know if I am going to make throughout the rest of our time out here together. I will probably be a puddle of goo on the ground by the time we leave." Koma thought to himself. Kung Jin focused back on Koma. He looked at him with a smile on his face.  
  
  
"The water feels great!" Kung Jin exclaimed to him. Koma did not reply verbally but he nodded his head in response to Kung Jin about the water. Kung Jin smirked at him.  
  
  
"You should join me!" Kung Jin also exclaimed to him. Koma gulped. Though...he could use a cool-down right now as well.  
  
  
"O-okay!" Koma exclaimed back then stood up from the ground. Koma swallowed before he began to undress in front of Kung Jin to get into the lake with him. Kung Jin did not take his eyes off of Koma either. Koma was pale but also gorgeous. Kung Jin also bit his bottom lip gently as he saw Koma's start to take off clothes piece by piece. Koma's thick body made Kung Jin's cock start to twitch in the front of his boxers. For Kung Jin, body type did not matter to him for when it comes to being attracted to someone but Kung Jin could not deny that Koma being thick is a beautiful thing. As Koma was down to being only in his underwear, he looked up at Kung Jin, blushing.  
  
  
"You can take your underwear if you want to. I will not say anything or tell you not to do so. You do not need to be nervous in front of me either. It is just us here. No one can see us or hear us." Kung Jin said to him. Koma gulped again. Just like Kung Jin, he was not that adventurous in being naked either nor would do it even for a bet. Though...he would not mind being naked around his best friend in this way but he was really not ready for it yet. Koma carefully walked over to the lake and dipped a foot into it then pulled it out quickly. The two of them looked at each other.  
  
  
"It is easier if you just take a plunge into the water fully." Kung Jin suggested to him. Koma nodded. He took a deep breath and got into the water quickly. Koma ended up being a bit close to Kung Jin. Both of them were now in the water next to each other, blushing. The two of them looked at each other.  
  
  
"He has got an _incredible_ body." The both of them thought at the same time. The two men had urges that they wanted to act on but was holding back on them, too. They did not deny that they were attracted to each other but neither of them knew that about each other. All of a sudden, Kung Jin got an idea. He moved one of his hands in the water and splashed Koma. That helped Koma snap out of his thoughts and urges. Koma looked at him. Kung Jin had a huge grin on his face. Koma smirked at him and splashed his best friend back. The two of them began to have a splash fight in the lake with one another for a few minutes. This was something that both them truly needed. When they stopped splashing each other, Kung Jin gently held Koma and dunked him into the water.

When Kung Jin lifted him back up from underneath the water, Koma and Kung Jin's faces were only mere inches apart. Both of them began to blush again. Koma also was remembering the kiss that they shared in their room a couple of months ago. 

"Koma?" Kung Jin suddenly asked him. Koma gulped and focused on that Kung Jin just asked him a question.

"Ye-yes?" Koma asked him back.

"Are you okay?" Kung Jin asked him another question.

"I am fine." Koma replied to him. Kung Jin nodded them let Koma go when Koma was able to stand back on his two feet in the lake. Kung Jin looked at the water below him.

"Koma...have you ever felt that you wanted to do something to someone but think that they wold not like it, even if you gave the person the okay to do so?" Kung Jin asked him. Koma was not sure what made Kung Jin want ask him that. But...it did not offend him in any way either.

"Yes. Why?" Koma asked a question back. Kung Jin took a deep breath before he spoke again.

"The thing is...I have been wanting to _kiss_ a certain person for months now. Like, the urges I have been having on and off get stronger and stronger by the day. And I am just so tired of keeping this to myself. This urge." Kung Jin answered and explained to him.

"Is it someone that I know?" Koma asked. Kung Jin nodded.

"Are they another student?" Koma asked another question.

"Yes." Kung Jin honestly answered. This only made Koma more and more curious by the second. Still, he was a bit stumped.

"Who exactly?" Koma asked yet another question. Kung Jin walked over to Koma. When they were close enough, Koma and Kung Jin were blushing once again. Kung Jin swallowed before he spoke.

"Yo-you." Kung Jin replied to him. Koma's eyes widened. Koma also swallowed, too. 

"I mean...I know we technically have kissed before but that was you kissing me. But..._I_ also have wanted to be the one to kiss you. On the lips." Kung Jin said to him. Koma felt a little nervous but also...this excited him just a little bit at the same time, too. 

"You..you have been wanting to kiss me?" Koma asked him. Kung Jin nodded.

"Yes. I know it sounds weird but it is true. Not going to lie, I do find you really attractive and so cute, Koma." Kung Jin answered him. Koma's heart was beating so fast inside of his chest. So was Kung Jin's. 

"Do..do you feel like doing that right now to me?" Koma asked.

"Yes. I do. Very much." Kung Jin replied to him. All of a sudden, Koma had a smile on his face.

"Then..do not hold back anymore." Koma told him. This time, Kung Jin's eyes widened.

"Are you sure that you want me to kiss you?" Kung asked a question this time. Koma nodded, still smiling.

"_Yes_. Plus...I also feel the same way about you as you feel about me, Jin." Koma answered. This time, Kung Jin's heart was beating inside of his chest fast, too. He put his arms around Koma.

"Are you really sure that you want me to do this?" Kung Jin asked him again, to be sure that Koma really wanted Kung Jin to kiss him on the lips.

"Are _you_ sure you want to?" Koma asked him back, just make sure about him, too. Kung Jin really wanted to kiss him. There was no way he was going to pass up the chance to do this.

"Yes. I am 200% sure." Kung Jin replied back. Koma nodded and then placed his arms around Kung Jin's waist.

"Then, like I said...do not hold back." Koma told him. Kung Jin calmed down. On the mental count of three, Kung Jin placed his lips against Koma's. Koma accepted the kiss and closed his eyes as the two of them held each other. The kiss tasted sweet and the air around them felt hotter than the summer day. When Kung Jin finally pulled away, he looked at Koma. Koma opened his eyes and looked at Kung Jin.  
  
  
"How did that feel?" Kung Jin asked him. Koma smiled.

"It felt wonderful. How did it feel to you?" Koma replied and then asked him. Kung Jin smiled back. 

"It felt wonderful to me, too. By the way, I meant what I said. I really do find you cute and attractive. Inside and out." Kung Jin replied and said to him. Koma felt so happy and a lot less nervous right now.

"I feel that way about you, too. Inside and out as well." Koma said back to him, too. Kung Jin had a thought pop up in his head.

"...Do you want to be my boyfriend?" Kung Jin asked him. Koma wanted to so much but yet...he was not sure if that would be possible.

"Aren't you worried about the masters and other students seeing this going on?" Koma asked back. Kung Jin shook his head.

"No. Are you?" Kung Jin replied and asked. Koma shook his head, too.

"I am not either but...do you also think is it a good idea to be lovers in a place like that?" Koma answered and asked another question. Kung Jin shrugged.

"I do not care what others think. Only what _you_ think. I am not afraid of the masters. I have dealt with so much in my life that they do not phase me at all. I mean, if you are not ready, I understand but whenever you are, I am ready, too." Kung Jin replied and told him. Koma smiled.

"I am not afraid either nor do I care what others think anymore. So, what I am saying is...yes. Yes, I want to be your boyfriend." Koma spoke and replied back to Kung Jin's previous question. Kung Jin's heart felt like it could pop out of his chest at any moment as a huge smile appeared on his face. So did Koma. Both of them felt really happy. Though...they were going to have to keep their relationship a secret for a while or until they officially graduate. Neither of them could deny anymore that they are in love with each other. And they were truly happy about that, too. The two of then spent a few more hours swimming at and in the lake before getting out and getting ready to head back.

As Koma and Kung Jin headed back, Kung Jin held one of Koma's hands in his as he looked back at Koma.

"I love you." Kung Jin said to him. Koma smiled back at him and held Kung Jin's hand a little tighter in his. 

"I love you, too." Koma said back to him. The two of them began to continue their walk back to the training grounds, still holding hands as they walked together. Today's day off was incredible. But...will their relationship be able to last or will they be torn apart by their own peers?


End file.
